Feelings (Male reader insert)
by killua menace
Summary: A male reader insert story. emotions something we all have and yet for some reason we try so desperately to hide them. He however didn't hide his emotions most of them were taken from him. He didn't understand so many things about the world. But can they be brought back out. Can they help him see that caring for others is a good thing and is it possible one can be more. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I had this idea for a RWBY male reader insert story. I hope you all enjoy it. I have already decided couples. This will be a reader x Blake story. If you want to change it then send me who you want to be with as well as why you want me to change it.**

 **This debate will only be open until around chapter four when I close it and the official couple has been decided. Other than that I don't really have much to say so I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 1: We're leaving**

* * *

 _"Logic will get you from_ _A_ _to_ _B_. _Imagination will take you everywhere._ _"_ **-** **Albert** **Einstein**

* * *

[Name] a boy the age nine he was currently waiting for his "Meal" If you could even call it that. While most had bacon and eggs for breakfast [Name] had a serving of vitamin and nutrition supplements. While others had Juice and milk and all the fine things in life [Name] was force to settle for water.

Did he have a problem with it? No. Why? because he didn't know any other life style he had never had bacon he had never had any form of solid food and he had never drank anything other than water. Was he malnourished? Far from it if you were to look at him you'd think he had the healthiest diet in the world. The reason why was because technically speaking he did have the best diet one could ask for.

It kept his body alert while letting his mind relax and kept his muscles relaxed while they where also being built. Was [Name] happy with life? He doesn't know. He had an unclear concept of happiness. He didn't understand many things life had to offer friends, family, excitement all of these are things he did not understand.

Did he have concepts of other things yes. He had a very clear concept of such as uselessness, frustration, and two he understood better than any the concepts of being weak and being strong. He knew the concept of being strong because he knew that he was strong.

As for the others he may not have been proud to admit it though but each one of those things where things he was exposed to every day he knew what it felt like to be feel useless he knew what it felt like to hurt to the point you just want to scream out all your frustration. He knew what it was like to be used he knew the concept of pain far better than anyone else should.

For some the world is a crazy place that needed to be desperately fix. For some it's a place that contains nothing but sunshine and rainbows. If you were to ask [Name] what he thought of the world this would be his response. "The world is a mean and nasty place wear you have to take every advantage that you are given or shown to make sure you survive." However little did he know that today his view of both life and the world would change.

He was in his room it had paddings everywhere from the floor to the walls even the door had padding on it. A man wearing a very formal black suit came in. He had black hair that was combed back and [Name] couldn't make out what color his eyes were because of the intensely dark sunglass's he was wearing.

As soon as he came in he looked at the boy in front of him. He had a lean muscular build and had [H/C] locks that went all the way to the floor. However the feature that caught his attention the most was his eyes. Yes that is what stood out the most his cold dead heartless eyes.

They were completely drained of any and all emotion that one could think of. As soon as this man looked into those eyes he knew this boy was quiet dead inside regardless of what the others may have thought. They lifeless [E/C] orbs that just stared into anyone's very soul.

The man gulped down some liquid that had built up in his throat and looked toward the camera placed in the back left corner of the room before he pointed a remote at it and hit a button as soon as he did the camera and as soon as he clicked a button the camera went dead started to look at the floor.

"[Name] what do you know about yourself?" The man asked as he turned around.

"I know enough to know that you shouldn't turn your back on me." he stated looking at him.

"I'm being serious how much do you know about yourself?" He asked once again looking into his eyes.

[Name] then shrugged and started to recite what he had after weeks memorized from his personal file. "I am a weapon created from the DNA of a super solider called Wi. I was created for the sol purpose to unite the world as one. I am without a doubt the strongest weapon ever made by man. I was trained to not feel fear and I was also trained to . . . not think for myself I was taught to follow orders with no hesitation whatsoever. I was made to be both equal to Wi and yet somehow superior to him. However as we have never fought this has not yet been confirmed. I also know that because of everything that has happened I have the unique trait of having two Semblances. One of that is my own that Wi does not posses and the other is do to Wi's DNA that I was created from. I am going to be the person who bring the world together."

"How are you to unite the world?" The man asked looking at him.

"I am to use any means necessary weather it be by peace convening other to join me through lie and if need be I will use force to make other submit to my will." [Name] said looking at him

Admittedly this had caught the man off guard. He pulled out a cigar and lit it. He knew that [Name] was supposed to be smart and know what he was but to know that he was weapon meant to take over the world and say this out loud with no anger or hesitation was not normal. 'What have they done to you?' The man thought as he sat down across from [Name].

"Why would you want to take over the world?" The man asked looking at [Name].

"Want?" [Name] repeated tilting his head to the side.

"Yes you know want. As in the desire for something. Why would you desire to take over the world?" The man explained before he repeated his question.

"I have no concept of this want you speak of." [Name] said looking at him he had said this because it was true he had never truly desired for something. He was raised to be certain way and that is exactly what happened. He thought fought and did everything the people who had "created" him the way they wanted him to.

"Alright well what is pain?" The man asked looking at him.

"Pain I have asked others about it. They say there are different types of pain Physical emotional and mental. Each having different effect on the human body." [Name] once again answered looking at him.

"Have you ever felt pain?" The man asked looking at [Name].

"I used to but it stopped a long time ago." [Name] said looking at him.

"Why did it stop?" The man asked still hiding behind his glasses.

"I have no real answer for this however I have found a reason as to why I no longer feel pain that believe to be rather accurate." [Name] said looking at him.

"Really what would that be?" The man asked looking at him.

"Pain doesn't hurt when it's all you've ever felt." [Name] said looking at him.

Moments of silence passed and [Name] saw something he found rather odd he saw a single tear roll down the man's face. However he brushed it off as him seeing things. "Is that why you want to take over the world?" The man asked.

"I don't understand what you're asking me?" [Name] said looking at him.

"Do you want to take over the world to make other feel the same pain you feel? Do you think that if you can't be happy then you don't want others to be happy? Is that why you want to take control of the world?" The man asked looking at him.

"You mistake my motives all I want is to-" [Name] then stopped when he had realized what he had just said. He replied what he had just said in his mind over and over again. 'All I want' that part stuck out the most as he came to the shocking realization that he did have a desire for something he did WANT something. He was cut out of his thoughts when the man once again spoke up to him.

"Go ahead [Name] all you want is what?" He asked looking at the male.

"All I want is . . . to feel useful." He stated looking down.

'We're finally getting somewhere.' The man thought as he mentally smiled. "What do you mean by feel useful."

"I-I want to make other proud. The ones who have taken care of me my whole life I want to make them proud. Just once I want to feel as if I am useful to them I want them to see me as something they can be proud of something they can always rely on. Something that . . . will be missed." [Name] said however the last part came out sad and pained.

"That is pointless." The man said to which [Name] felt a pain ring through his heart. "In a way you have already achieve part of what you want. They already see you as useful and they are indeed very proud of you. However that is all you shall ever be to them a weapon and when you die not one of these men you are trying to impress will miss you. Remember a weapon can always be replaced." He said this however only put even more pain into his heart.

"Let's try this [Name] I want you to close your eyes." [Name] did exactly what he was told and close his eyes after a few minutes the man once again spoke. "Now what do you see?" he asked.

"Nothing. I see absolute darkness." [Name] said this discouraged the man and he was quiet for a few seconds before he finally spoke up once again.

"Keep them close until you see something don't open your eyes until you see something." He said looking at [Name]. [Name] only nodded as he kept his eyes closed and several minutes passed before any words were spoken.

"I-I see something." [Name] said squeezing one of his eyes even more shut.

"Good now what is it you see?" He asked looking at him.

"I see a very dim light in the darkness I saw earlier." [Name] was about to open his eyes until the man saw what he was doing an interfered.

"No keep your eyes shut." He said and [Name] sighed before he tightened his eyes shut. "Now I want you to tell me what's in that light. Walk towards it and tell me what you feel." The man stated looking at him.

"Okay." [Name] stated as he started to do as instructed. As he mentally got closer and closer to the light he found himself becoming more and more at ease when he got to the light he saw himself as well as several others he had no idea who they where. Each one of them talking to him and laughing with him and at one point one kissed him on the cheek.

"I see me and several others talking and laughing with me." [Name] said looking at him.

"You see you don't want to make others proud you want friendship. You want friends and a family. You want to know that if you die that they will miss you." He said and [Name] opened his eyes.

"Now I'll ask you again [Name] What is it you want?" He asked looking at him.

"I . . I . . . I want to be loved." [Name] said finally figuring out what he wanted in this world.

"Yes good. Now what are you going to do to obtain this?" The man asked.

"Nothing." [Name] said looking at him his eyes once again becoming cold and dead as they had been at the beginning of the conversation.

' _NO! NO NO NO NO HE WAS SO CLOSE HE HAD SOMETHING HE WANTED! WHY DOESN'T HE WANT TO PURSUE WHAT HE WANTS? WE WERE SO CLOSE TO BRINGING HIM BACK!'_ The man mentally thought as he looked at him. "Why are you going to do nothing if you now what it is you want?" He asked looking at him.

"Because it doesn't matter I'm a weapon even if I did find someone who I liked and found a friend in they would reject me. I am a weapon that is what I have always been it is what I was always meant to be. It is my purpose in life. If I abandon that purpose then their is no point in me living anymore?" [Name] said looking at him.

This was were the man reached his breaking point. He slammed his hand on the ground and looked at him. _"NO! YOU'RE WRONG EVERYONE HAS A PURPOSE IN LIFE! THOSE PURPOSES ARE NOT TO KILL AND CAUSE SUFFERING TO OTHERS! I GET IT YOU THINK THERE'S NO WAY FOR YOU TO BE HAPPY BUT THERE IS! YOU JUST HAVE TO BE WILLING TO TAKE THAT FIRST STEP! IF YOU WANT FRIENDSHIP THEN FIGHT FOR IT! IF YOU WANT PEOPLE TO REMEMBER YOU WHEN YOU DIE THEN BECOME IMPORTANT TO THEM! YOU CAN'T DO ANY OF THAT IT YOU'RE HERE JUST THINKING ABOUT IT YOU HAVE TO-"_ The man said however he soon found him self choking he looked at the boy he had been yelling at to see crimson lighting coming from his index finger.

The man went to the ground and strained himself to so much as cough. This ability whatever it was it was killing him and with very little effort. The man then felt an incredible pain surge through him as the man soon spit up a large amount of blood and fell onto the floor almost completely lifeless.

The man that had feel to the ground turned his head to face [Name] and coughed up a large amount of blood. "W-Why?" He asked looking at him.

"Because I know you're wrong I was made to be a weapon nothing more nothing less. Even if you were right you have arrived far to late. I don't care what you have to say I know what my current purpose for living is and I fully instead to follow it until I die." [Name] said looking at him with those cold eyes that made ice look much warmer.

"Can you at least grant me one last request?" the man asked before he once again coughed up a large amount of blood forming a tiny pool of blood at his head.

"I've heard of people doing this so I see no reason not to." [Name] said looking at him.

"Listen they had no right to take the life you should have had away. So please if they ever plan to do what they did to you to anyone else please stop them. They'll just make their life as miscible as yours is weather you know it or not." The man said looking at [Name] right before he eyes closed permanently.

"That was a useless request. Even if they did plan to do to someone else what they did to me it would prove useless. They can never have another weapon as effective as me." [Name] said looking at the ceiling.

He then picked up the remote he had seen the man use and picked it up and aimed it at the camera and once again clicked the button the power to the camera that had once been dead was now completely restored.

[Name] the watched as three people came in and looked at the body that was dead. "Project U.W. are you okay? We found out this man was going to try and get you to turn on us." One of them said looking at me.

"Yeah I'm just fine and if that is the case then I guess it's a good thing I killed him then huh?" He asked looking at him.

"Yeah no kidding he could have done a number of things with you. So good job on resistanting his offer." He said looking at the Male.

"He didn't offer me anything as far as I'm concerned he was a weak fool with dilutions." [Name] said looking at him. After they had left they had gotten the body and dragged it out of the room [Name] went back to the center off the room and sat down in the middle of the room like he had been doing before the men had come into his room.

 **Timeskip**

[Name] was in his room and was waiting for his meal until his door opened up. 'Strange I'm not supposed to get my breakfast meal for another ten minutes.' [Name] thought as he saw two men shove in a girl who looked to be around the age of five.

She had on a light pink shirt with a hole on the tight side and a pair of tore up and ripped pants that looked like they had been wore for days. She had blonde hair and a pair of emerald eyes [Name] also noticed a pair of ears that stuck out on top of her head. If he had to take a guess as to what they belonged to he'd say a snow fox.

However it would seem as if the girl didn't notice him because she curled up into a ball and began to silently cry. He had heard of the feeling called sadness but he himself was never interest or a victim of it. But now that he saw a girl younger than him crying and going through the emotion he knew as sadness he felt a pain run through his heart.

[Name] got up and slowly approached the girl. He didn't know what to do in this situation he had never had to deal with something like this. So he figured the best way to stop her sadness would be to find the source of her pain and mend it so that she could get over the pain.

"Why are you crying?" [Name] asked looking at her. It was only now that she had taken notice of him she raised her head to look at him. His eyes though they somehow had a different effect on her than it did on most. His eyes were indeed cold and distant but for her she saw eyes that were looking at her and weren't filled with hate in fact she saw eyes that for once reflected what she saw when she looked at the world.

He wasn't looking at her like the others did. His eyes weren't disgusted by her and they weren't telling her that she'd be better off dead. So she did the only thing she could think of she ran to him and hugged him she sobbed into his stomach. She wasn't tall enough to get any higher on him but then again it didn't really seem to matter to her.

[Name] didn't know what to do in this situation either this was an entirely new experience. He waited a minute before he put one of his hands on the back of her hand and began to pet the back of her head. "It's okay as long as I'm here no one will be able to case you any pain." [Name] said looking down at the girl in front of him.

After some time had pasted her tears slowly dried up and her sobs slowly stopped. He then felt something strange he saw her starting to fall backwards. He reacted quickly and caught her. Then something strange occurred to him. 'Why did I catch her. The floors are padded it wouldn't have hurt her if I had let her fall so why? My body didn't listen to me it made a choice on it's own it moved by itself but why? Is it because I was concerned for her? Yeah that must have been it I was worried about her well being and my body wanted to make sure she was safe.' [Name] then laid her on the padded ground gently and walked back to where he was.

He was at peace until he had went over what he had thought just moments ago. 'Wait concerned for her well being why would I care what happened to her she's a girl I've just met. No we haven't even met yet she's a girl I just randomly talked to. I have killed people that established a somewhat semi-relationship with. So why was the thought of her getting hurt no why was the thought of her waking up when she was sleeping enough to make me move?' [Name] came up with no answer.

However a man then came into his room and opened up the door. "[Name] get Lulu and follow me you're being moved to a new room." The man stated looking at him. [Name] nodded then picked up and The girl he had now come to know as Lulu and carried her in his arms. When he had arrived in his new room. he saw that things were massively different from where he was used to seeing. The walls were made out of concrete as well as the floor the tope where the walls met the ceiling there were holes large enough to let in a decent amount of light from the outside world.

Since it was still early in the morning not much of the sun was out and the lights where still very dim in the room. [Name] set the girl down on the bed that was in the room. After which the en from before entered the room and took him out of the room.

"Alright I see you've met Lulu she is going to be your new plaything. You can do as you wish to her and none of us will say anything. We however hope that if you do kill her that you don't make a mess. So if you do get bored with your new toy just try not to rip it to pieces." He said the which [Name] nodded and continued behind them.

Lulu had awoken in a room she didn't recognize and that alone terrified her. She then recalled what had happened. She was thrown into a cell because she didn't have a family and they figured no one would miss her. She then recalled the one person who brought her some comfort in her time of need.

However when she looked around for him he was no where to be found. He had seemingly disappeared into thin air. The blonde girl then heard the door open and saw the boy from earlier walk in. He sat down in the middle of the room and she walked over to him. When she had gotten close to him he looked at her.

"Hey." Was all the male said looking at her.

"H-hello." she said looking at him.

"Why were you crying earlier?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Th-those men said they were going to give me to someone named [Name] and that he was going to kill me." She said as tears steamed down her face. She then leaned forward and hugged the male her face burring into his neck.

"Why would they say that I was going to kill you?" [Name] asked looking at her.

She then backed away slightly and looked at him. "Y-you're [Name]?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah I am." He said he expected her to be scared or run away from him. After all she was told fear should have been expected from her. That's what all the others did at least. He was surprised when he felt the same small arms wrap around his neck.

"Th-thank you!" She said as she sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"For what? I haven't done anything to earn your gratitude." [Name] asked looking at her.

"You were the one who was supposed to kill me but instead you became my friend." She said [Name]'s eyes widened at what she said. His mind then drifted over to what that man from before had said. "You don't want to make others proud you want friendship." He didn't understand anything about real friendship but maybe he could give it a shot.

After all at the moment it didn't seem so bad.

 **Timeskip**

It's been one year since [Name] had met Lulu and not once has [Name] regretted not killing her. He hatted to admit it but maybe that man was right. After the first six months had passed Lulu had grown very found of calling [Name] her brother. Maybe he did crave friendship [Name] was well aware of what things were like for her.

She was miserable since he refused to kill her and the higher ups only wanted her to kill her the others put Lulu to work in some of the other divisions they had. [Name] used other ways to ensure she was safe rather than just following her around all day.

No matter where she was [Name] almost always knew where she was. [Name] was determined to ensure that no harm would come to his new found sister. However he was currently on his way back to his cell and when he got there he found that Lulu wasn't there.

"Where's Lulu?" [Name] asked looking at the man that had brought him back to his cell. His glare was staring straight past him however it clearly meant business. It was the kind of glare you gave someone when you wanted answers and he was not going to be lied to.

"I was informed that we were going to turn her into another weapon." He said looking at [Name].

"What?" [Name] asked in a low growl. When the man looked at him his eyes had turned a deep shade of crimson this was a side effect of his crimson lighting his eyes turned red when he was angry. Crimson lighting then started to discharge from the corner of his left eye.

Another sign that he was angry. [Name] approached him and grabbed his color and lifted him off the ground. "Bring her here now." He commanded releasing the full extent of his bloodlust. The man that was currently on the ground looked at [Name] and got back up.

"Y-yeah right I'll tell them to stop." The man said leaving the room. Within seconds of them saying that Lulu was in the room and ran over to [Name] with tears in her eyes.

"Br-brother th-they-" The female said only to be shushed by the older male.

"I know it's okay. I won't let them hurt you." [Name] then looked at the male who had brought her back. "Leave." He commanded and he obligated.

After the male had left [Name] waited for Lulu to calm down and stop crying. That was probably the one time he didn't like her when she was crying. It had an effect on him. He had found that when she cried it somehow made him sad. He didn't know why but it did.

After she had stopped [Name] got down on his knee's so that he was eye level with her. "Listen Lulu I don't want them to do to you what they did to me so tomorrow we're leaving." [Name] said looking at her.

"H-how? They've always got the city gates closed and the entire city is surrounded by walls." Lulu said looking at him.

"leave that to me. I've got everything figured out. Just make sure that the others know to be close to the west gate but not to close to ensure that they can also escape. If you get scared just come find me tomorrow alright." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright good now get some sleep." [Name] said as he watched Lulu fall asleep on the mats that were on the floor.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think I ask for no hate reviews although constructive criticism is always welcome and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone well here with chapter two I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I don't have much to say so lets just get into things.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 2: Tournament**

* * *

 _"Never be ashamed of a scar. It simply means you were stronger than whatever tried to hurt you." **-**_ **UNKOWN**

* * *

"Professor Ozpin one of many esteemed professors at Beacon academy. He works around the clock to make sure the residents in both Vale and around the world are safe. Lets check out what he thinks on the up coming tournament-" The reporter was cut off by a certain eleven turning off the T.V.

"Man big brother was right they are making a big deal out of this tournament." She said as she heard the door beside her open. She looked to see a figure she had become familiar with over the past seven years.

"You ready?" The male asked looking at her.

"Yeah. What took you so long?" She said as she got up from the coach.

"I'm not big on social events. So I decided to take my time." [Name] said looking at her.

"Well yeah but still this was you idea." She said looking at him.

"I didn't realize that I would have to attend your lessons when I suggested we sign you up for material arts." [Name] said looking at her.

"Well how else are parents supposed to make sure there kids aren't getting hurt." Lulu said as they left the house they had rented.

"I'm not your father." [Name] said looking at her.

"No but you are my big brother and as such it is your job to look after me." Lulu said a smile painting her face. "Hey I saw another commercial for that tournament we're entering." Lulu said as the two walked down the street.

"Really another one? Man they need to find a new subject. They've been advertising that tournament for almost three weeks now." [Name] said slightly irritated.

"Well yeah but I can see why they just started to bring to bring out even more commercials." The blonde said looking at him. "I mean it has a huge reward and some of the more famous fighters are entering it. I mean even Pyhrra Nickos is entering the tournament." Lulu said although the last part came out a little excited.

"You really look up to that Pyhrra girl don't you?" [Name] Asked looking at her.

"Yeah! I mean I don't see how you don't look up to her. What did she ever do to you huh!" Lulu said poking her brothers face.

"Nothing and what'd I say about poking me." [Name] said shooing her hand away from his face.

"To always do it when I want to annoy you." She said as she began to once again poke his face.

"That's the exact opposite of what I said." [Name] said once again trying to shoo her hand away.

"Yeah but that's what I heard." She said looking at him.

"Hey what category is that Pyhrra Nickos girl competing in again?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"The Hunter category." Lulu said looking at him. "Why are you asking?" Lulu then asked looking at what she considered her older sibling.

"I was wondering weather or not I'd have to face her." [Name] said looking at her.

"Well what category are you in?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"The Hunter category." [Name] said looking at her. Lulu stopped when she heard what he had said. She then picked her pace back up.

"So you're going to have to fight Pyhrra?" The smaller asked.

"Maybe not. I know that the Hunter category has become the most popular. So we might not have to fight each other. I mean there's always the off chance that she could lose before we have the chance to meet in battle." [Name] said looking at her.

"But she's a world renown fighter there's no way she's going to lose." Lulu said looking at her.

"Well I wouldn't say. The reason the Hunter category is so popular is because you're allowed to use both your weapons and your semblance in the fights. So again there is the off chance that someone with a more powerful semblance will enter and defeat her. Someone with something like . . . the crash semblance." [Name] said looking at her.

"What's that?" Lulu asked looking at him

"Well the Crash semblance is a very rare semblance that works like a aura condenser." [Name] said looking at her.

"And that means?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"It means that it gathers a large amount of aura in a certain part of your body and then releases it all at once." [Name] said looking at her.

"So it could turn something like a regular punch into something capable of destroying a building?" Lulu asked.

"Assuming someone had an aura reserve that high then yeah although I doubt anyone would have a amount of aura like that." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh I see." Lulu said placing her fingers to her chin in a thinking position.

"You shouldn't worry about it to much." [Name] said as he walked beside the girl.

"Why not?" Lulu asked.

"As I said the Crash semblance is extremely rare." [Name] said looking at her as the two walked into the building. [Name] Then handed Lulu the bag he had been carrying for her and sat down to watch the lesson.

[Name] watched as he saw his younger sister spar with a few different people. After they were done [Name] let out a sigh. He knew that the teacher was playing favorites with a few different students and unfortunately Lulu wasn't one of them.

When they left Lulu had a sad look on her face. She may not have been the best in his class but she by no means was the worst. [Name] knew that Lulu looked up to him. Not that this was an uncommon occurrence. From what he knew it was natural for kids to seek out role models.

So by following this logic [Name] also knew that she tried her best to impress him but never got any praise for what she did. "Hey Lulu you don't need to be so sad." he said looking at her.

"I know but I tried really hard today and won all my fights-" She then let out a sad sigh. "and yet he didn't even notice me he even gave a compliment to someone I beat." She said looking at the ground.

"Well he's an idiot in my opinion." [Name] said looking at her.

"What makes you say that?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"Nothing that you need you need know." [Name] said rubbing her hand on top of Lulu's head.

"Oh come on brother I want to know." Lulu said looking at him.

"Maybe later." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright but I'm going to hold you to that." lulu said puffing out her cheeks.

"You always do." [Name] said as they entered the park. "Alright you can spend until seven doing whatever you want to do." [Name] said looking at her. She nodded with a smile across her face and was about to leave. "Wait you have that thing I gave you right?" [Name] asked looking at her.

The smaller girl then nodded and reached into her pocket and felt around for something. When she had finally found it she pulled it out and showed it to him. It was a small card that had a tiny amount of Crimson colored dust in it. "Alright now remember what I said." [Name] said looking at her.

"I will bye." The blonde said waving goodbye as she walked into the playground section of the park. [Name] sat down and looked to the sky. He found himself slowly drifting off to sleep and he was about to until he heard someone talking to him. He knew it was directed at him because it had been the same thing for almost thirty seconds and it was really close.

"Hey are you up? Could you maybe wake up? Are you awake yet?" [Name] was starting to get annoyed so he opened his eyes and saw a rather man with black wolf ears. "Huh guess you weren't the person who I thought you were sorry." He said looking at him.

"What makes you think I was the person you were looking for?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well you sort of look like him. Although It's been close to seven years since I last saw him." He said looking at him.

"Seven years huh then there's no way I could be the guy you're looking for." [Name] said looking at him. Only to see that the man got a little depressed at his words. "So why are you looking for this person?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well I want to thank him." He said looking at [Name].

"Why?" [Name] asked looking at him. This person had to have done something really special for this person in order for him to spend seven years keeping an eye out for him just to thank him.

"He did two things for me that I can never repay him for. So I'm going to do the only thing I can think of. I'm not going to die until I get the chance to thank him." He said looking at him.

"Seems like a waste of time if you haven't been able to find him for the past seven years." [Name] said looking at him.

"Maybe but I still want to thank him. It seems like the least I could do." He said hanging his head down.

"Well that's what you really want to do then please continue along your path." [Name] said looking at him.

"Thank you." The man said before [Name] could question what he meant he heard footsteps running up behind him. They however stopped just before they got to the bench he was sitting on.

"Big brother can we go home?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"Uh sure but why you can stay for like another hour or so?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Well you got that tournament thing tomorrow right? Well I don't want you to be tired during the tournament because of me. So I want to go home now so you can go to sleep and beat the first person you're supposed to face." Lulu said confidently.

[Name] let out a sigh seeing that Lulu had already started walking towards the exit. He got up and the man looked at him and smiled. 'A man with [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes that turn crimson red when angered traveling with a Faunus that has blonde hair blue eyes and snow fox ears. There's no mistaking it he's definitely the person I've been looking for.' A smile then crossed his face as he looked to the sky. 'I thanked him. even if it wasn't the way I had expected to do it. I thanked him.' The man thought getting up.

When [Name] and Lulu finally reached the house. [Name] went to his room. "Let me know when you get hungry so I can make dinner." [Name] said looking at her about to close his door.

"Actually" Lulu started making [Name] stop and look at her. "I was thinking I could make dinner tonight." She finished looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Why?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Well you're always making something for me to eat so I thought it'd be nice if I made something for you for a change." She said looking at him.

"Do you know anything about cooking?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Yeah remember that book on stews that I had you get me when we were at the library a week ago." Lulu said looking at him.

"That's why you wanted it?" [Name] asked stepping out of his room.

"Yeah." Lulu said a smile painting her face.

[Name] tossed his head side to side thinking about what could go wrong if he let her try to cook something just this one time. He looked at her and her pleading puppy dog eyes. He let out a sigh of defeat and looked at her. "Alright" The younger of the two let out an overjoyed yell jumping up and down. "However-" [Name] said looking at her. "None of the big knives nothing with to much heat and most importantly make sure you don't catch the house on fire."

"Okay big brother." Lulu said walking into the other room. [Name] then walked behind her and pulled a chair over so he could observe he actions to make sure she wasn't breaking any of the rules he had set for her. As he watched he had not been paying attention as to weather or not the meal was going to turn out to be taste worthy just making sure she didn't hurt herself.

After the meal was done she placed a bowl of the "food" in front of him. [Name] looked at it and found his stomach turning at just the sight of it. It was solid black and it looked as if it was somehow both a solid and a liquid. "What's the matter big brother aren't you hungry?" Lulu asked looking at him

"I sure am Lulu." [Name] He then looked back at his meal "I sure am." [Name] then picked up his spoon 'Get ready stomach this is going to be rough.' Were his thoughts before he took his first taste. "This tastes delicious Lulu." [Name] said remaining calm and grateful on the outside however on the inside was a very different story.

'What have I done to deserve this? It tastes horrible! It taste like if death and despair had a baby and it was raised by sadness and it so happened to be a food.' [Name] thought as he ate the black liquid in front of him smiling every step of the way.

When he was done he got up from the table and went to his room. He laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes and did what he was trying to do in the park. He let darkness take a hold on him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

[Name] was awoken to a certain blonde jumping up and down on his bed. "You. Need. To. Wake. Up." [Name] with a groan sat up.

"What do you want Lulu?" [Name] asked looking at his younger sibling.

"Well your tournament is about to start." She said looking at him. [Name] then averted his head to the left to look at the clock that was placed on a near by dresser to see that it was only seven thirty.

"Lulu it's only seven thirty the tournament doesn't start for almost another five hours." [Name] said slightly annoyed.

"I know but how else are you going to have time for your morning workout if you don't get up now." Lulu said looking at him.

"You know about that?" [Name] asked looking at her. She nodded a smile on her face and looked at him before she ripped the covers off him.

"Now get up we only have four hours and twenty nine minutes before the tournament starts." The blonde said walking to the door. [Name] with an irritated sigh got up.

"Alright leave the room and I'll get you when I'm ready to leave." [Name] said as he watched his younger sibling leave the room. Once Lulu was out of the room she looked at the coach they had and sat down turning on the T.V. in the process.

"Everyone has come from miles away to see this tournament." She heard someone say she was dressed as a news reporter. She also had a microphone to her mouth. "Man big brother was right. This tournament is a big deal." She said placing the remote down and watching what she had to say.

She then went into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. She found a plate that two sandwiches with two notes on it with a note in front of it. "Lulu I knew we'd be leaving early today so I made us each a sandwich although if you want mine you can have it." She looked at the sandwiches and smiled before she took the plate.

Lulu took the plate to the living room and ate one of the sandwiches. She then waited for her brother figure to exit the his room which he did. He was wearing what he usually wore and picked up the sandwich. "Lets go." [Name] said looking at her.

Lulu nodded and followed behind him happily. The two walked to the stadium making small talk like what each part of the tournament was like and which part had the biggest pay off. When they entered the large Dome shaped stadium Lulu looked around and was amazed at how many people were here.

"Lulu I'm going into the locker room to get ready I'm in the second match of the Hunter category. If you get scared or lost just remember what I told you." [Name] said looking at her.

"Okay I'll see you later big brother." Lulu said waving goodbye to the male figure. She then decided to explore around the building and accidentally ran into a taller figure. He had silver hair and was carrying a mug full of coffee. "S-Sorry sir." She quickly apologized.

"It's quiet alright little one." He said rubbing her head. "So what are you doing here?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm here to watch my big brother he's in the tournament." She said looking at him.

"I see oh how rude of me I never introduced myself. My name is Ozpin." The man said looking at him.

"I'm here to watch my big brother he's fighting in the tournament." Lulu said looking at him.

"I see. Well would you want to watch the tournament with me. I few people I know are also entering the tournament." Ozpin said looking at the girl.

"Sure." Lulu said looking at him. She followed the older man.

"So when is your brother fighting?" The man Lulu had come to know as Ozpin asked.

"Not sure he said he was going to be in the third round of Hunter category." Lulu said looking at the male. She then saw an older women with a clipboard walking towards them.

"Hello professor Ozpin we need to-" She started then noticed the small female behind him.

"Ozpin who's this?" She asked looking at her.

"This is Lulu she says her older brother is fighting in the hunter category so I invited her to watch the fight with us." Ozpin said a smile on his face.

"What about this girls parents won't they wo-" The blonde started.

"I don't have parents." Lulu said looking at her.

"What?" Both adults asked looking at her.

"I don't have parents big brother takes care of me." She said looking at them.

"What happened to them?" The blonde asked.

"I don't know. I never knew them." Lulu said and an announcement came on. "The hunter category is about to start" Lulu eyes lit up and she walked behind the two adults. They sat down and Lulu saw twelve others sitting there. Six girls and six boys.

"Hey who's the girl?" A boy with brown hair asked in a snobbish tone.

"This is Lulu she will be here with us while she watches the tournament." Glynda said glaring at the male.

"Alright fine." He said leaning back. The announcer like before then started to speak. "Alright everyone this is the Hunter division of the tournament. Now I shall explain the rules they are quiet simple really anything and everything is allowed even death is permitted in this proportion of the tournament. The contestants will set what the rules are and when the breaking point is. Now if that is all The first match is a four on one fight Between Carbin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark against William Clemens."

Four of the men that were with Lulu then got up and walked past her. She then saw another man with long silver hair and what looked like a pair of tiger ears on his head. Carbin then stepped forward and took the mic "We propose a standard match. The loser has to admit defeat."

"I agree to the terms of this challenge." The man said taking a fighting stance. "Now let's begin." As soon as the man said this the four men ran towards him and started to attack him. Each pulling out there weapons in the process. Carbin was the first to attack by slamming his mace to the ground forcing an explosion to rise up under the mans feet.

He jumped back and avoided the mini explosion but did not notice two of his opponents behind him. they each hit his back and sent him towards. Remaining member of his team and was punched in the face. They all then gathered around and started to kick the man.

When they all backed away he looked at them and spoke. "I give up." The men then went off laughing about there victory and looked at the girl that was still sitting there. Carbin was obviously displeased by this fact but because Ozpin and Glynda were there he chose to remain silent.

"The next match is a one on one match between [Name] [Last Name] and Joseph Hornagold." The announcer said. [Name] came out of the locker room and walked on stage. The man he was facing also walked onto the stage. He was about two feet taller than [Name] and had building muscles.

Ozpin looked at little worried as He heard the second name. One of the females noticed this and spoke up. "What's wrong Ozpin?" Lulu looked and saw that she had black hair and yellow eyes.

"The man [Name] is fighting Joseph Hornagold. He's a criminal a well known mass murderer in some parts. He's wanted for targeting and killing Faunus. He's killed 128 that we know about. He escaped a high class security prison about a week ago. He probably entered the tournament because he can kill and get away with it." Ozpin whispered to Blake. Lulu tried to make out what they had said but wasn't able to hear any of it.

[Name] picked up the mic and looked at the taller man. "What match would you like to have? I'm fine with whatever it makes no difference to me." [Name] said as he handed the man in front of him the mic.

Joseph then took the mic and looked at him. "Listen I like the whole honor bound thing you have but to be honest. I'm going to kill you. This isn't going to be a fight it's going to be a one sided massacre. All I want to do is hear you beg for me to stop and let me know I have won." Joseph said looking at him.

[Name] looked at him and spoke "So you want a submission match? The first to submits looses correct." [Name] asked looking at him.

Joseph seemed a little surprise at first but nodded. "Yeah." He said looking over the smaller figure in front of him. "Let us begin I want to hear you scream." Joseph said walking towards him. He was about an inch away and picked before he picked [Name] up by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground.

'We need to stop this.' Blake thought however was surprised when Joseph dropped him and looked at him. He then backed away and started to shake uncontrollably. The others were all surprised until the two oldest noticed what was happening.

[Name] then slowly walked towards him and Joseph looked at him like he was baby cow looking at a hungry lion. Joseph then got down on his knees and placed his head to the floor. "I submit you win." He said in frantic voice. [Name] shrugged and walked off the stage.

"What just happened?" Yang asked looking at the stage.

"He used something he shouldn't know how to use." Glynda said looking at her.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Anyway like last time please leave a review and tell me what you think. I always appreciate constructive criticism. Also if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone, I got chapter three here for you. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Alright at the moment it looks like it's going to stay a Blake x reader fiction and I also want to know if you'd like to see some Jaune x Pyhrra. So if no one has a reason as to why it shouldn't be then by the next chapter it will become official.**

 **I have also received a lot of complaints about my grammar. I do have a reason for that my computer was being fixed and I did the first two chapters on my phone. So the grammar should be better in this chapter.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 3: More questions**

* * *

 _"If someone hates you for no reason. GIVE THAT MOTHERFUCKER A REASON!" **-**_ **UNKOWN**

* * *

"What do you mean something he shouldn't know how to use?" Yang asked.

"We will explain later when others aren't around," Glynda said looking at the girls and boys in front of her. They all watched each of the matches progress and were amazed at what they saw each person had an acceptable amount of skill. [Name] much to many others disappointment did not fight again that day.

[Name] then made his way up the stairs to find Lulu. "Hey, Lulu." He said looking at her. She waved at him happily and [Name] looked at each of the people behind her. "So who's with you," He asked looking at them.

"I don't know all of them but the man with silver hair is Ozpin and he's my new friend." She said looking at him. [Name] looked at him a little wary but nonetheless shrugged it off. "I'm [Name] Lulu's older brother." He said looking at him.

"Strange you don't look like a Faunus," Carbin said looking at him.

"I'm not." [Name] said looking at him.

"Well, then how are you two related?" Carbin asked looking at him.

"Well technically speaking we're not." [Name] said looking at him.

"Yeah we aren't related by blood but he has cared for me more than anyone else in the entire world has," Lulu said looking at him.

"So you've taken care of her?" The female Lulu had come to know as Blake asked.

"Yes, I've taken care of her for the last seven years." [Name] said looking at her.

"Why?" Weiss asked looking at him.

"Why not?" [Name] asked looking at her. "She was a four-year-old girl who needed help. Is it a bad thing that I have taken care of a life?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I guess not," Weiss said looking at him.

"Alright now that that's settled is there anything else I can do for you?" [Name] asked looking at the figures in front of him.

"Actually could you answer a question for us?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"I see nothing wrong with it." [Name] said looking back at her.

"Where did you learn to use bloodlust?" She asked glaring at him.

[Name] then fell silent for a moment. "I'd rather not answer that question." [Name] said looking at her.

"It's okay I understand that you don't want to answer it. However, we do need you to answer it." Opin said looking at him.

"Maybe some other time." [Name] said looking at him. [Name] then felt a tug of his sleeve he looked down to see Lulu tugging on his shirt.

"Let's go I'm tired," Lulu said looking up at [Name].

"Alright, let's go." [Name] said letting Lulu take hold of his hand. As the two walked away Weiss looked at Ozpin.

"So what is this Bloodlust you mentioned?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, Bloodlust is a technique that anyone can learn really. It just takes practice to use it to its full potential." Ozpin said looking at her.

"Then why don't Hunters use it? It could come in handy when they fight against others." Ruby said looking at him.

"This again has to do with training it takes years to be able to fully understand and utilize Bloodlust in combat. Not only that but if the opponent knows you are using bloodlust on them they won't be effected by it." Ozpin said walking past them.

"So if someone expects it they won't be affected by it?" Yang asked looking at him.

"Yes, however, there have been people who have been able to override this expectation," Glynda said looking at her.

"How?" Jaune asked looking at her.

"There have people that have managed to gather enough bloodlust that it actually forces the person they're facing to feel fear for them. Not many have been able to do this, however. Out of all known cases, only three people in the entire world have been able to do that and they weren't very good at it." She said walking past them.

Blake then looked to the side and a cloaked figure had caught her sight. "I'll see you all at the hotel," Blake said averting her path. The others thought nothing of it. After all, she usually went off on her own from time to time.

She went around the corner and saw the cloaked figure standing there. He then moved his hood back and to reveal a man she had seen earlier that day. Joseph, he walked towards her and looked at her. "I'm sure they won't get mad if I have a little fun on the side." He said looking at her with a smile making his way onto his face.

Blake then reached for her weapon and found that it wasn't there. 'That's right I wasn't fighting in the tournament. I left my weapon back at the hotel.' She thought. She then felt a powerful hand lift her up off the ground by her throat and clutch it tightly in his hand.

"Tell me what do you want to lose first your right arm or your left arm?" He asked looking at her. He then squeezed her throat tighter to ensure that she couldn't answer. "Oh come on now it can't be that hard to speak up can it?" The man asked looking at her.

"My target was [Name] but you are proving to be far more fun to play with," Joseph said looking at her.

"So I was your target?" A voice rang out behind the two. "So who sent you?" The voice asked and this time it sounded much closer. Joseph instantly dropped Blake and turned around to see [Name] just inches from him. "Was it the overlords?" This time his voice had an edge to it.

Blake was confused, but it didn't matter at the moment. "You know I'm just a little curious as to why you were so scared of me back in the arena. You know full well about bloodlust, in fact, a couple said that you used it on them." He said looking at him.

"I also doubt the Overlords would send you to fight me without letting you know that I could use Bloodlust. They wouldn't gain anything from it. Is it possible that they told you more than just that?" [Name] asked with a glare. This glare sent a chill up Josephs' spine and made him step back a bit.

"So you do know who I am. Well, that explains why that little bit of bloodlust I used freaked you out." [Name] then began to walk towards him. "What's wrong you're not scared are you?" [Name] asked as he stopped just in front of him.

[Name] then turned to the girl he had not said a word to so far. "You can leave I have no problems with you. In fact, Lulu seems to be rather fond of you for an odd reason. So I guess you're okay in my book." [Name] then turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"I'm not going to kill you in fact quite the opposite. I have a job for you." [Name] said looking at him. He then looked at Blake who was just standing quietly watching the scene before her unfold. "You might want to leave for this next part. It may be easier on you." [Name] said looking at her.

"No, it's fine. Plus he almost killed me I want to see what happens." Blake said looking at him. [Name] let out a small sigh and looked at the man who had now got to his feet. "I have a message for the overlords." [Name] then looked at him with his crimson eyes "Tell them to stop following me." Joseph then looked at him as if he were telling some form of a bad joke.

[Name] smirked and turned around to walk away. Joseph, however, had different plans "No" it came out in a low soft tone. [Name] then left out a small sigh of disappointment.

"What was that?" He asked looking at the man.

 _"THAT'S BULL! YOU CAN'T JUST LET YOUR ENIMEY LIVE! THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WERE MADE FOR! NOW EITHER YOU KILL ME OR ELSE!"_ Joseph yelled at him.

"Or else what?" [Name] asked tilting his head to the side.

"I'll kill this Faunus you're so fond of. I believe I heard on of her friends call her Blake." He said looking at her. Joseph then ran towards her Blake on instinct darted in another direction. She then found herself in front of [Name]. Blake looked up at him a bit nervous and then they heard the cracking of knuckles.

"Isn't that cute?" Joseph said in a mocking tone. [Name] raised an eyebrow as to what he meant but brushed the thought from his mind. "Look I don't care anymore. I need to get home before Lulu notices I'm gone." His eyes then turned a deep crimson red.

After they had changed colors [Name] held up his pointer finger. Red electricity then came out of it and formed a circle almost five feet from the center around the two. "I don't know much, but I do know one thing you're starting to piss me off." [Name] said stopping the current flow of electricity. "So I'm going to make this as simple as possible." [Name] said looking at him.

"If you step in this ring. I'll kill you." [Name] said looking at him. Joseph smiled at him.

"You know now that I think about it. I must have been mad for believing all that shit they droned on about. There's no way you're that same kid they mentioned. So I'll just end your life as well as the girls." Joseph said walking towards them.

"I guess your bloodlust trick isn't working anymore. To think I was actually scared of you. How pathetic I must have looked in front of all those people. Now it's time for some payback." Joseph said stopping in front of the electricity that had formed a circle around them.

Joseph smirked looking at them. "What's the plan?" Blake asked looking at him. A bit of the electricity had gathered around Joseph's feet from where he was so close to the ring. It had gathered enough to send him back just a bit.

"Close your eyes." [Name] said looking at the angry form of Joseph that was walking towards the two. Blake didn't question him and closed her eyes as commanded. [Name] looked at Joseph and watched as his foot entered the ring. [Name] didn't act until the second his foot hit the ground.

When it did [Name] dashed forward and Joseph had no time to react because of the speed [Name] was moving. [Name] was standing in front of Joseph completely motionless. [Name] then walked away and as he did he looked at Blake. "You might want to make your way back to your friends." He said looking at her.

"What about him?" Blake asked pointing to Joseph who was looking at his body.

"I wouldn't worry about him." [Name] said looking at her.

"Why not?" Blake asked looking at the male.

"Man you really are delusional aren't you?" Joseph said looking at him. "Allow me to show you just how dangerous I can be," Joseph said looking at him. However as soon as he finished his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he spit up a large amount of blood.

[Name] then looked at Blake and said "See not a problem. Now go catch up with your friends." [Name] said walking away.

"What was that?" Blake asked forcing the male to come to a stop.

"What was what?" [Name] asked a confused expression on his face.

"What you just did to Joseph," Blake said looking at him.

"I killed him." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yes I know but how did you kill him? No, that's not the right question." Blake said looking at him she then thought for a moment and then spoke once again. "Why didn't he die until later?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Oh, that. It's something that happens to people like him. He was already dead his body just hadn't caught onto the fact that he was dead yet. So he died later when his brain was finally able to process that he was dead." [Name] said looking at her.

[Name] then began to walk away once again. "Plus he wasn't exactly in the right mindset to begin with." [Name] said turning a corner.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Well, the one threat he made "either you kill me or else". It implied that he wanted me to kill him. I'd say the rest was just an act to get me to kill him." [Name] said walking along side her.

"So it clearly worked because in the end you did kill him," Blake said looking at him.

"Not really you see when I said he was starting to piss me off it was true but not for the reason you might think." [Name] said looking at her. "Although It seems like you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and just happened to run into him." [Name] said.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me," Blake said looking at him.

"Well, I should be going now. It should be more than a few more minutes before Lulu is done with her shower." [Name] said as he changed directions. As he walked home he found a certain blonde sitting on a chair looking at him.

"So was I right?" She asked looking at him.

"Mostly however you did get some of your facts off." [Name] said looking at her.

"Aw man, what did I get wrong?" Lulu asked looking at him a bit annoyed.

"Well, you were right that Joseph guy was a murderer. You were also right about him being sent by the overlords to capture me. Man, they must be running low on men if they're just using criminals now." [Name] said looking at her.

"Okay, I got all that. So what part was I wrong about?" The blonde asked looking at him.

"You were wrong about all those people you met today." [Name] said entering the kitchen. Lulu following right behind him.

Lulu then took a seat a the table. "How do you know?" Lulu asked looking at him from her seat.

"Well, one of those people was almost killed by Joseph. There's no way the overlords would hire Joseph knowing he'd kill another member they had hired." [Name] said as he started to prepare some dinner for the two of them.

"So I can be friends with them?" Lulu asked looking at him.

[Name] paused for a moment tossing his head between his shoulders considering the idea. "I'd prefer it if you got friends your own age but if you want to hang out with them you can." [Name] said looking at her. "Just remember what I said." [Name] said taking a small amount of soup out of a pot and placing it in a bowl.

"Yes, I know if I get in any trouble hit the button on the thing you gave me so you can help right," Lulu said looking at him.

"Yeah, that's right." [Name] said taking a seat across from her and placing her food in front of her.

"You know you need to get some friends to big brother," Lulu said looking at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea you know I'm a social person. If I did get any friends they would be bored. I have nothing interesting to talk about." [Name] said looking at her.

"Nothing interesting you can find out things that others can't just through what you've learned. That is interesting." Lulu said pointing her spoon at him.

"Yeah I guess that could qualify as interesting. But no one would want to listen to me go on and on about stupid stuff like that." [Name] said looking at her.

"I guess you're right there," Lulu said looking at him. "Did you at least find out anything else about them after what happened tonight?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"Nothing for each of them. I did find out something interesting for the one I saved thought. I think Joseph called her Blake." [Name] Said as he ate some of the soup he had prepared.

"What would that be?" Lulu asked looking at the male in front of her.

"She's a Faunus." [Name] said bluntly.

"How do you know that?" Lulu asked looking at her brother figure with curiosity written all over her eyes.

"I was able to find out through a small cut on the back of her neck. Probably from where Joseph slammed her up against a wall." [Name] said looking at her.

"You were able to find out through a cut?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"Not the cut itself no. That gave me no useful information so I didn't think anything about it. It was the smell of her blood that gave her away." [Name] said looking at her.

"You can tell the difference between people just by smelling their blood?" The smaller girl said looking at the older male in front of her.

"Well, not an individual person no. I am however able to tell the difference between Human blood and Faunus blood. It can be a bit tricky at times, but it doesn't mean that it doesn't have it's upsides every now and again." [Name] said taking the dishes to the sink.

"Like tonight?" Lulu questioned looking at him.

"Yeah I mean it does not have told me anything of importance but it did tell me a small detail that she was able to get passed me." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah okay. Hey, big brother." Lulu said looking at him. [Name] turned his head towards her showing that she had his full attention. "You know those four guys that were with today. You know the ones that are in the tournament with you?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"Yeah why you want me to go easy on them?" [Name] said looking at her.

"No I get the feeling that they don't like me so kick their butts," Lulu said looking at him with an innocent smile on her face. This brought a smile to [Name]'s face and he looked at her. [Name] was heading into the bathroom, but something caught Lulu's eye.

"Hey wait." [Name] then stopped and looked at her. "What is it?" [Name] asked looking at her. "I thought I saw a scar under your shirt." She said looking at him.

"Oh, that's nothing you need to worry about." [Name] said looking at her.

"What if you have a scar then of course it's something to worry about," Lulu said looking at him. He stopped to look at her with curious eyes. Even after seven years he still didn't understand some concepts. One of which being the concept that others cared for him. "Please show me?" She asked looking at him.

[Name] averted his gaze from her and looked towards his room. "Maybe I'll tell you later." [Name] said although it came out in a voice that sounded as if later wasn't going to come.

"Alright then," Lulu said although it came out disappointed. She watched as [Name] entered the bathroom. When he did she went to his room and looked around. It had little to nothing actually inside. She then saw a large punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

Lulu smiled she had been in [Name]s room before. However she never actually took notice of his training bag. She smiled and gave it an experimental punch. She instantly regretted it as her hand hit a something very solid. She held her hand in sight pain.

She then looked at the bag and felt it. It was just as she thought. It's not like the bags she uses in her material arts lessons. It was much more solid. She looked around for the zipper that her teacher had shown her. She opened it up and saw that the bag was not full of sand like usual it was actually filled with metal.

Lulu looked on and zipped the bag back up. She then felt around the bag as she felt her hands came across several dents in the metal. "Man so this is why big brother said I shouldn't let him train me," Lulu said as she let go of the bag. "I can't wait until tomorrow," Lulu said leaving the room.

"Not only will I get to see big brother fight those four men but I'll also get to see Pyhrra Fight," Lulu said excitement rich in her voice. She then left her brothers room. She went to her room and slowly let the darkness take hold of her.

When [Name] got out of the shower he went to Lulu's room to see that she was fast asleep. He smiled and went to his own room. When he did he looked to his side and saw the training bag he had left in his room. "Must have forgotten to put that down." [Name] said as he picked it up and set it on the ground.

"I wonder what that Pyhrra girl is like?" [Name] said as he sat down on his bed. "She better is good. Otherwise, I might have to find Lulu a new role model." [Name] said as he sat down on the bed. "From what I've heard she's a pretty good fighter. So that I won't have to worry about." [Name] said looking at the ceiling.

"Who knows maybe her and her friends might be able to entertain Lulu when I'm not around. Although to be honest I doubt they'd take care of her when I'm gone." [Name] said letting out a sigh. "I will admit they are getting more persistent." [Name] said sitting up.

"But that's the problem. They are getting more persistent, but their attempts are getting less and less impressive. I mean really a Joseph. He may be a mass murder but compared to me he's still an ammeter. I mean last time they sent a four-man team after me. Compared to that Joseph is child's play." [Name] said looking at the ceiling.

"I guess it doesn't matter I need to get ready for tomorrows fights." [Name] said as he sat down on his bed and let darkness consume him.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Like I said I think the grammar here should be a bit better than before. However if I did make a mistake please let me know. So like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have a question please let me know and I'll try to answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone once again I'm back I hope you saw improved grammar in the last chapter. Anyway I haven't received anyone saying weather or not they wanted to see some Jaune x Pyhrra. I also recived no complaints about it being a Blake x Reader so it will stay a Blake x Reader.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 4: Trouble**

* * *

 _"The journey of a thousand mile begins with a single step." **-**_ **CONFU** **CIUS**

* * *

[Name] arose looking at the ceiling. He then felt a weight on his abdomen and looked down to see Lulu on his stomach. [Name] then looked down at her and sighed. "What is it this time Lulu?" [Name] asked looking at the ceiling.

"You need to get ready for your next fight," Lulu said looking at him.

"The hunter category doesn't resume for another day. I'm not fighting today" [Name] said looking at her.

"So you aren't fighting today?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"No, but that Pyhrra girl you like is. So you can watch her and talk to your new friends if you want." [Name] said looking at her.

"What about you?" Lulu asked looking at him.

"I don't know. I'll find some way to entertain myself." [Name] said as soon as he finished his stamen the two metal rings he always wore around his wrist started to flash a golden color. "Looks like I'll be spending my day trying to get fuel for these." [Name] said pointing to his bracelets.

"Alright well be careful last time you tried to get those things working again," Lulu said leaving his room.

"I know, but that can't be helped these things are tricky." [Name] said looking at her. She turned around and gave him a very worried look. "Look I know you're concerned and I appreciate that, but this is something that you shouldn't concern yourself with." [Name] said looking at her.

"Okay just try and be careful," Lulu said as she watched [Name] walk out the door.

"Don't worry so much. I'm tougher than some stupid bracelet." [Name] said looking at her as he shut the door. [Name] could have sworn that he heard Lulu say something on the other side but decided it would be better not to bother her. [Name] started to walk down the street and let out a sigh as he did.

"Hey, you wait up!" [Name] then let out a sigh and turned to see a girl running towards him. She had black hair with red tips and an almost blood red hood. [Name] stopped and waited for the girl. When she got in front of him she looked a little out of breath. "Hey, I need to talk to you." She said looking at [Name]

"Why?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Because you saved my friends life." She said looking at [Name] with a smile.

"I did?" [Name] asked looking at her a little confused.

"Yeah you saved her from the person you fought yesterday Joseph." The girl said looking at him.

"Oh well don't worry about it. It's not worth talking over." [Name] said as he began to walk away only to have the girl follow behind him. "Why are you following me?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Because you need company." She said looking at him.

"Look I like that you want to be my friend and everything but I don't even know your name." [Name] said turning a corner.

"Oh, that's right my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose," The girl now known as Ruby said looking at him.

"Not what I meant but whatever." [Name] said looking at her.

"So where are you going?" The girl asked looking at him.

"I'm heading to a dust shop." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh man, you're obsessed with dust too? I bet you'd get along great with Weiss." She stated looking at him.

"I doubt that. Plus I'm just going to get it to use it to fix a something. No fix shouldn't be the word I use more like refueling it." [Name] said looking at her.

"Refuel it? Is it like a weapon or something?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Weapon no. It is, however, important." [Name] said as he entered a dust shop. He then walked up to the counter and looked at the man behind it.

"Ah [Name] let me guess the usual." The elderly man asked from behind the counter.

"Yeah." [Name] then reached into his pocket and placed the money on it.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." The man said as he walked to a different part of the store and came back with a small tube of purple liquid. "You know I don't see what you use this stuff for. I mean you come in every week or so and get this stuff yet you never say what you do with it." The man said looking at him.

"Here I'll show you." [Name] said looking at him. He then placed the tube of liquid dust on the counter. He then took one of his hands over a ring and twisted it. A small circle then opened up and a needle came out of it. He then took the tube and poked a hole in the center and placed the needle in the center. The man then grew wide eyed as he watched the needle stuck in half the tube. [Name] then twisted it back and the hole and needle disappeared. He then repeated the process on the other bracelet.

The man then grew a little pale and looked at [Name]. "What exactly happens after it goes into your bracelets?" The man asked looking at [Name]. [Name] then held up one of his hands and pulled the metal up slightly to reveal a few thin needles going into his skin. The man's eyes widened slightly before he let out a slight sigh.

"You know what that stuff does to you right?" He asked looking at him. The only response he got was a nod of the head from [Name]. "How on earth did you- You know what never mind I'd rather not know the answer to that." The man said looking at him.

"Yeah okay well see you next week." [Name] said as he waved goodbye. The man then looked at the girl he was with and smiled "So what can I do for you?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh uh nothing. Say what was that stuff you gave to [Name]?" She asked looking at him.

"Just some special dust he orders every mouth. Although I wouldn't do what he does with it, though. One can only guess at how he built an immune system that high." The man said looking to the ceiling. "It must have taken years to be able to do that."

"Excuse me but what do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know." The man said then looked at her. "Well, he preorders a very special type of dust. He's willing to pay the full amount for it." The man's said looking at her.

"Well, what does it do?" Ruby asked looking at the man.

"It's basically a very concentrated and highly toxic mixture." He said looking at her.

"Toxic?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Yes as in poison. It's several times more lethal than the poison that comes from a Deathstalker." The man said looking at her.

"So why isn't it killing him?" Ruby asked looking at the man.

"I'm not sure. My best guess is that he just has a really good immune system." The man said looking at her.

"Is [Name] a friend of yours?" The man asked looking at Ruby.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's my friend. He doesn't seem to like me very much." Ruby said looking at him.

"Yeah, he's like that." The man said looking at her. "He can be cold towards people. Although I think it's more like a defense he's put up." The man said looking at her.

"A defense?" Ruby asked looking at the man.

"Yeah, a defense a lot of people do it for different reasons. The most common is that they're scared." The man said looking at her.

"What do you think he's scared of?" Ruby asked looking at him

"Who knows it could be any number of things." The man said looking at her. "Look not that I don't enjoy talking to you but if you aren't going to buy anything then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man said with an apologetic smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, no problem. I need to be somewhere anyway." Ruby said as she left the store. She then made her way to the stadium and found that a certain guest from before was with Ozpin again today. "Hey, Ruby there you are. Where were you?" Yang asked looking at her younger sister.

"I was just hanging out with [Name]." She said looking at them.

"What you were with big brother?" Lulu asked looking at her.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Ruby asked looking at the youngest girl amongst them.

"Just curious I guess," Lulu said looking at her.

"Oh well okay." She then looked to Pyhrra "So Pyhrra when is your fight?" Ruby asked looking at her.

"You missed it I just got done fighting." The redhead said looking at Ruby.

"Oh okay," Ruby said before the lights to the building then went out. She then felt a pressure on the back of her neck causing her sight to fade into nothing but darkness. When Ruby woke up she found herself in cell and chained to a wall. She also saw that the other members of her team were the same situation. "What's going on?" Ruby asked looking at her sister.

"Oh, Ruby thank goodness you're finally awake," Yang said looking at her.

"Yang what's going on where are we?" Ruby asked.

"We are at Beacon." The other much older blonde said.

"Professor Glynda what's going on?" Ruby asked looking at the women.

"We were captured at the stadium as well as everyone else who happened to be inside the stadium." She said looking at her. "Well almost everyone." She said a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked looking at the female.

"They didn't get two people two of your friends Jaune and Pyhrra." She said a small smirk of victory on her face. "Let's just hope they are able to figure something out." She said looking at all the innocents that got dragged into this.

With Jaune

"What's the plan?" Pyrrha asked looking at the male in front of her.

"It's simple," Jaune said looking at her. "I try to figure out who did this and you free the hunters that got captured." He said looking at her. "If you free some teams then chances are we can drive out whoever these people are," Jaune said trying to raise up although a wave of pain came over his body when he did.

"We need to wait until you're out of the hospital first, though," Pyhrra said looking at him and as soon as this was said another bed was rolled into the room they were in. Pyhrra was shocked to see that the person on that bed was [Name].

His eyes were close, however, his state of sleep just felt off. It wasn't peaceful, but then again it wasn't disturbed. The doctors were about to leave the room however Jaune stopped them from his bed. "Um excuse me but what's wrong with him?" Jaune asked looking at them.

"Well, to be honest, we don't know what to do for him." The doctor said looking at him.

"How so?" Pyhrra asked looking at them.

"Well, there's no other way to put it. It looks like if we were to try and interfere in any way with him that we'd just make things worse." The doctor said looking at her.

"Well, can we see him?" Jaune asked looking at the doctors.

"Sure I mean I wouldn't suggest looking but you can if you want." The doctor said leaving the room.

Jaune then got up The bandages from his upper torso now exposed. When he got up he had to walk very slowly as to avoid falling to the ground. He however eventually made his way towards the sleeping male figure. He removed the cover to see a giant hole through his abdomen. It looked as if someone had impaled him with a large spike. "Oh, my." Was all Jaune was able to get out of his mouth looking at the sight.

They didn't even bandage the wound. It was completely exposed and a small pool of blood was starting to form around him. Jaune then threw the covers back over him and looked at Pyhrra. "Don't look. It's nothing you need to see." He said looking at her. He then sat down on the bed and two doctors came in and looked at him.

"You are a hunter correct?" He asked looking at him.

"Well hunter in training but close enough I guess," Jaune said looking at him.

"Well we have a new experimental dust medication we'd like to try. It should heal all your wounds at a much faster rate." The doctor said holding up a needle filled with a strange green liquid. Jaune looked at the needle a little worried and then looked back at the doctor. "Experimental no thanks. I'll just heal the natural way for now." Jaune said looking at him.

"Very well." The doctor said looking at him before walking out.

"Who do you think is doing all this stuff?" Pyhrra asked looking at him.

"I'm not quite sure on the details yet, but we'll figure something out," Jaune said looking at Pyhrra

"Do you think they're okay?" Pyhrra asked looking at the male in front of her.

"I'm sure they're fine. Team RWBY aren't exactly pushovers and Ren and Nora got each others backs so I'm sure they're fine too." Jaune said looking at her

"I know I'm just a little concerned for our friends is all," Pyhrra said as she walked over to a chair that had been placed in the room.

"I know I am too, but the best thing we can do for them at the moment would be to heal so we can help them get out of their current situation," Jaune said looking at her.

"I guess you're right," Pyhrra said looking at him. A man then came into the room. He had a large build and wore a shirt that showed off his body. He had Black hair and dark brown eyes. He stood almost an entire foot above Phyrra and looked at [Name]'s bed. He then looked at the other two in the room and smirked.

"This is going to be easy." He said pulling out a small but wide dagger. "To think this is what you would be reduced to." The man said looking down at [Name] in disgust. "Well, I guess some objects were meant to break." Pyhrra at this point had already gotten her weapon ready and was about to charge the man.

He looked at her and smiled. He rose his free hand up and snapped his two more men then came in with Lulu close to them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He then pulled Lulu close to him and held the dagger to her throat. "Unless of course you want this life to end." He said looking at her. Pyhrra's eyes widened and as if she make his point a drop of blood started run down the younger girls neck.

'He wouldn't kill her would he? No now that I look at him his eyes are telling no lies. If I don't do what he says he will kill her. I can't let that happen. Then again if I give up without a fight I could not only be endangering my own life but also Jaune's and [Name]'s. What do I do?' Pyhrra asked. She then looked to see tears rolling down Lulu's face. Pyhrra let out a sigh of defeat and threw both her spear and her shield on the ground.

As soon as she did the two men that were holding Lulu walked towards her. "Good girl you made the right dissension." The man said in a very mocking tone. Pyhrra then felt something connect with her back and was sent forward. When she was she was sent into the other male and he had grabbed her face and slammed her to the ground. One of the men then placed his knee in Pyhrra's back preventing her from moving.

She then watched as he tossed Lulu back to the man that wasn't occupied at the moment and he looked got down to knee level a looked at Pyhrra. "I guess maybe you didn't make the right choice." The man said looking at her. Pyhrra then looked at him.

"What do you want?" Came Jaune's voice as he tried to stand up. The man then looked at him and smiled.

"I don't want much just payback." The male said looking at Jaune.

"Payback for what?" Jaune asked looking at the man. However soon found a fist slammed into his gut. "Hurts doesn't it? That's what the pain I've had to live with every day of my life for the past seven years." He then made his way over to [Name] and pointed at him. "This boy _NO! THIS, THIS, THIS THING DID SOMETHING TO ME_ _A_ _LONG TIME AGO THAT CAN NEVER BE ERASED. HIM AND HIS DAMN SHADOWS HAVE MADE EVEN MOVING_ _A_ _PAIN TO ACCOMPLISH!"_ He then once again looked down at [Name] in disgust.

"So I did what I thought was reasonable. I dedicated my life to hunting him down. I hired Joseph to try and kill him, but apparently that wasn't enough. So I figured it's just like that old saying "If you want something done right you got to do it yourself." That's why I'm here I can finally put an end to all this. I have come to kill [Name]." The man said with a mad look in his eye.

"However I now know that the worst way to have my revenge is not through him himself. No, it's through this little thing right here." The man said as he brought Lulu closer to him. "He has shown levels of affection for her that we thought were out of his level entirely. I hope there is an afterlife. Just so he can watch me torture this girl. Forcing him to know that there is absolutely nothing he can do to save or even help her." The man said looking at him.

He then grabbed Lulu by her hair and started to drag her by it. He stopped in front of the bed the [Name] was sleeping on and dropped her at the edge of it. "If you want to say any last words to your precious brother now's the time." He said looking at her.

"B-Big brother," The small girl said between sniffles. "I don't know if you're already dead but please do something, anything." She said tears rolling down her face. She was then once again lifted up off the ground by the same man from before. "So you ready to watch [Name] you so called big brother die?" The man asked looking at her.

Lulu had tears once again rolling down her face and suddenly spoke. _"NO_ _I_ _DON'T BELIEVE IT!"_ She yelled out as she bit down on the hand that was holding her in place. The man instantly let her go and she ran out of the door. "Go get her." The man commanded and one of the men left the room to go and find her.

Jaune looked around and saw that his shield was still by his bed he wasted no time in picking it up when he did he threw it at the back of the man who was holding Pyhrra. It hit the back of his head causing him to lower his defense However that was all the time Pyhrra needed. She used the lower part of her legs to grab both parts of his neck and flip him off of her.

She then wasted no time in using her hands to lift her body off the ground slightly. When she did she used her legs to place a kick in the man's stomach sending him into the wall. She then looked at the man and saw that he had the dagger close to [Name]s throat. "Back to square one it would seem." The man said looking at her. The other man that had been sent to retrieve Lulu then walked in and threw Lulu at the man close to [Name].

He grabbed her and looked at Pyhrra. "Well looks like this girls blood is officially on your hands." The man said bringing up his dagger. Then for an unknown reason the air in the room drop a few degrees. The man on reflex brought his knife down and it should have hit [Name] however he felt a hand grip his forearm tightly.

"Actually the way it looks to me. Your death is on your own hands." [Name] said as sickening crack filled the air. He then stood up the covers falling off. Jaune's eyes widened when he saw that [Name] wound was completely healed. A wound that should have been fatal had no sign of being there at all now.

The man then looked over to see that [Name]s eyes had turned into a crimson red color. "You made three mistakes. One you came after me and I thought after letting you live last time you'd get the picture not to mess with me again. However, it would seem as if I was wrong. Your second mistake was coming light. Three men for me? That's just insulting. However you third and worst mistake-" [Name] didn't get to finish as the dagger was brought towards him.

He had stopped it not only using one hand but also only using two fingers. He had caught the tip perfectly between his thumb and pointer finger. "As I was saying your worst mistake was making Lulu cry. Now tell me something. When you went to try and fight me you knew that my shadows were in your body but did you know I can command those shadows to kill you?" [Name] asked looking at him.

The man's eyes widened in surprise and [Name] smiled. "You didn't know and that's going to make the next part rather painful." [Name] the held up his other hand and snapped his fingers. At which the immediately fell to his knees and started to cough violently. "Hurts doesn't it? You know the only reason you were even about to do half the things you did to Lulu is because I couldn't move." [Name] said looking at him.

"If it was up to me you would die a long slow death. However, I'm in a forgiving mood today so I won't kill you." [Name] said looking at him. He then walked over towards Lulu who met him halfway. He felt her head collide with his stomach but stroked the back of her head nonetheless. "So Lulu what do you want to do?" [Name] asked.

"I want you to help save the rest of our friends. That man said they were somewhere called Beacon." Lulu said looking at him.

"Beacon huh? I've always wanted to visit Vale at least now I have an excuse." [Name] said looking at the others. "You can come to if you like however I must insist that you don't interfere in any way." [Name] said looking at them.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now once again I'm going to ask if you want to see some Jaune x Pyhrra moments. I would really like to know. I also hope I didn't do to bad in the spelling department again. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have a question let me know and I'll try and answer it at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone once again and this time I'm here with chapter five. I really don't have much to say so let's just get on to it shall we.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 5: Beacon**

* * *

 _"Never wish life were easier wish you were better." **-**_ **Jim Rohn**

* * *

So your name is [Name]?" Jaune asked looking at him.

"Yes, that's right." [Name] said looking at him.

"Well, we appreciate the help but remind me again why you are going alone?" Jaune asked looking at him.

"Because Pyhrra is your teammate and you don't leave a downed teammate and if I were to take you with me you would only get in the way in your current condition." [Name] said looking at him.

"The way you worded that makes it sound like I'm useless right now," Jaune said looking at him.

"You are," Lulu said looking at him. This didn't help in Jaune's little depression. "But big brother also told me that some that is useless right now could be the most important thing in the world tomorrow," Lulu said looking at him. This oddly enough did make Jaune feel better.

"So I'm not completely useless. I just need to heal." Jaune said looking at him.

"Yeah what part about that was unclear?" [Name] said looking at him.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Pyhrra asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm sure you should never leave a teammate behind especially one that is injured." [Name] said looking at her. Pyhrra nodded at his logic and went to go sit down beside Jaune.

"So where are your friends?" [Name] asked looking at her. She shrugged and looked at him.

"Chances are they're in Beacon but as to where exactly I'm not sure." She said looking at him.

"Beacon. Where's that at?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"It's in a city called Vale," Jaune said looking at him.

"However the only way to get there is by aircraft or by boat," Pyhrra said once again gaining the male attention.

"Okay so how long if I do travel by boat?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"About a week." She responded looking at him.

"Not fast enough. By then your friends could be dead I'm going to need something a lot faster than that." [Name] said looking at her.

"Hey, big brother why don't you see if those people have anything you can use," Lulu said looking at him.

"What people?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Those people we went to visit that one time. The one's that live under the city." Lulu said looking at him.

"I don't they'd be much help. They can make stuff sure but unless they have time to make it, it won't be ready in time." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh," Lulu said putting her head down before raising her head once again. "What about the under forge." She said looking at [Name].

[Name] looked thoughtful for a moment before he looked at her. That could work, but chances are the under forge only has an aircraft that's for sale not for rent and I don't exactly have that kind of money." [Name] said looking at her.

"Well, I could let you use my money," Pyhrra said looking at him.

"No thanks, I won't have the money to pay you back." [Name] said looking at her.

"You wouldn't have to pay me bac-" Pyhrra started to say but got cut off by the male in front of her.

"No that is you are wrong. I don't like the feeling of owning other people. You giving me your money would make me feel like I owed you and I would like that." [Name] said looking at her.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Pyhrra asked looking at him.

"I guess I'll use my shadows." [Name] said looking at her. Before she had time to question what he meant he started to seep into the ground. She looked at him in slight shock before he zoomed off.

The redhead in the room looked at Lulu who was still in the room. "He doesn't need to get on a boat to use his shadows. They will help him if he asks for it. They are currently taking him to Vale." Lulu said looking at her.

"How do you know that?" Jaune asked looking at her.

"Big brother taught me a few things growing up. Like how to use deduction to calculate the most likely outcome." Lulu said looking at him.

"Oh, cool so has he taught you anything else?" Jaune asked looking at her.

"Not really I asked him to train me one time and he refused although he won't tell me why," Lulu said looking at him.

"Well, he's probably just worried about you," Pyhrra said looking at her.

"I know he worries about me, but sometimes I feel like he just worries too much you know," Lulu said looking at her.

"Well, I guess that's possible, but then again it just goes to show how much he really cares for you," Pyhrra said looking at the younger girl in front of her.

With [Name]

His shadow was currently racing over the water with him inside them. Every so often his head would surface just so he could catch his breath then once again disappear into the shadows. 'Man at this speed it might be a whole hour before I'm able to get to Vale. Guess I might as well for some kind of plan.' [Name] thought as he watched a few air bubble come from his mouth.

He formed a relatively simple plan on the way there. Since he didn't know anything at all about Beacon he just decided to free the Prisoners then let them do their own thing. He was then going to search the rest of the building just to make sure they hadn't planted anything that could cause damage to Beacon then see who the people who attacked Beacon and the others were.

When he finally reached the city that he had come to know as Vale he was a little surprised at the structure of the place. "Nice city might come back and visit one day." [Name] said looking around. He then saw a building that seemed to stand out among the others mainly because it was a lot bigger than the others.

[Name] shrugged and walked towards the building. 'This has got to be the building they were talking about.' [Name] thought as he walked trough the entrance.

"Let's see knowing the overlords they are probably adding insult to injury so the prisoners are probably in . . . their dorm rooms." [Name] said as he passed through the hallway. He noticed a girl with long black hair that was tied into a two twin buns. He followed behind her and watched as she was turned down a new hallway. [Name] smiled at his luck and followed behind her.

He followed behind her before he recognized who this was. It was one of the scientists that would conduct experiments on him. [Name] finally saw he enter a room. [Name] followed behind her to find an empty room. [Name]'s smile turned into a frown as he saw the female in front of him looking at him with six armed guards behind her.

The gunshots were so loud that the prisoners from a few dorms over could hear them. "What do think happened?" Ruby asked looking at the others.

"Sounds like our rescue team was discovered," Ozpin said looking at her.

"Oh well, do you think they are going to be alright?" Ruby asked again.

"I'm sure they're fine. Pyhrra and Jaune do make a pretty good team." Ren said looking at the girl.

They then heard the door open and each looked to see a face they had become familiar with. They saw a girl with long hair tied into two buns. "What do you want this time?" Yang asked although she seemed to completely ignore what Yang had said.

"Here's the room." She stated the others were confused, but then Ozpin noticed something. She had strange black lines that started at several different places. One at the end of each hand and one that started at her face and wrapped around her neck.

"I see thank you." They heard another voice say before the familiar face of [Name] was seen. "Do you know how much time I could have saved if you just did what I asked the first time?" [Name] asked in slight irritation.

"Not sure but if I had to guess I'd say about five minutes." The girl said looking at him.

"I'd say even less than that to be honest." [Name] said looking at her.

"Now where are the keys to their cuffs?" [Name] asked looking at her. She didn't answer right away and by not doing so [Name] had the shadow that was on her face make a small cut. "Feel a little more talkative now?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Yes, although I would appreciate it if you didn't make empty threats. It's just wasteful to kill your hostage after all." The girl said pulling out some keys. [Name] let out a small almost inaudible chuckle.

"You understand things quite well." [Name] said looking at her.

"However to me you're not really a hostage more like a pawn that I can manipulate." [Name] said looking at her.

"I see well since that's all I am to you how about I show your friends where their weapons are." She said looking at him. [Name]'s eyes narrowed and he released his shadows from her.

"Smart thinking making it to were I'd have to separate myself from you." [Name] said as he walked out of the room.

[Name] Then left the room and the others followed behind the girl all except for professor Ozpin who chose to follow behind him. [Name] took notice but didn't really care. "So where are we going?" Ozpin finally asked.

"Be a shame if your students were to run them off only for them to have some sort of explosive in the school." [Name] said looking at him. The older man instantly got what he was getting at and looked at him with a questioning look although [Name] being in front of him couldn't see it.

"So why did you decide to help us?" Ozpin asked looking at the male in front of him.

[Name] shrugged before he answered. "My sister seems to have taken a liking to you and the others. She asked me to save you and the others and I agreed. Now while they're getting their weapons I'm going to check the rest of this place for anything that could cause damage." [Name] said as he continued to walk down the hall.

"So how exactly do you plan to locate this item?" Ozpin asked. [Name] then stopped and looked at an outlet he put his finger close to it and red electricity came out of it and went into the outlet.

"Well, that shows that nothing is wrong with the electrical system." [Name] said looking at him.

"How?" Ozpin asked looking at the male.

"My electricity is as you can see is very different from regular electricity. It is nearly three times as powerful as regular electricity and I just releases a quite a bit of it as you just saw-" [Name] said only to have Ozpin finish his line of thought.

"So by doing this even if there was something wrong with the electrical system that electricity you just released would have it blow a fuse," Ozpin said looking at him.

[Name] smiled and looked at him. "You catch on fast."

"Seems like a handy ability to have on hand," Ozpin said looking at him.

"It has it's perks. Although to be honest it can be a little tricky to control." [Name] said looking at him.

"I see so do you think the others will be alright?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Not sure I guess it all just depends on who they have to fight." [Name] said looking at him.

"Okay so worst case scenario," Ozpin said looking at him.

"They are all brutally tortured and then killed." [Name] said looking at him.

"Okay second worst case scenario," Ozpin said looking at him.

"They all die a quick death." [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright, so how many of these scenarios involve death?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Counting the ones I told you one hundred sixty-nine." [Name] said looking at him.

With RWBY and the others.

"Alright, so you're sure this were your boss is?" Ruby asked looking at the girl that had already shown them were there weapons were. They were now currently in front of professor Ozpin's room.

"Yes, I'm sure. This is where he said he'd be if we ever needed him." The girl said walking off.

"Where are you going?" Glynda asked looking at her.

"I don't want to stick around to find out what he's going to do to me if he finds out I'm the one that lead you here." She said as she made a turn down one of the hallways.

"You ready?" Ruby asked looking at her team and they all nodded. When they burst open the door they only found a single man sitting in a chair. "Aw RWBY, half of team JPRN, and team CRDL what a pleasant surprise. To be honest I was getting a little bored so would you mind providing some entertainment for me?" The man asked looking at them.

They all got ready and The man snapped his fingers only for another man to come out of the shadows. He had blue eyes a somewhat childish suit and a spear nearly twice as long as him in one of his hands. "Wi would you mind seeing that our friends don't get bored fighting me?" He asked looking at them.

"Does that mean I get to fight them?" The man now known as Wi asked looking at him.

"Yes, Wi you get to fight them." He said looking at him.

As soon as the man sitting down was done speaking he smiled and looked at his opponents. "So who wants to go first?" He asked looking at them. Carbin being the hard-headed man he ran at him.

"I'll be your opponent." He said looking at him. Wi raised an eyebrow at the man approaching him. Carbin went to bring his mace down on him only for Wi to dodge it and send his foot into his face. "You aren't very strong are you?" Wi taunted. Carbin got back up and then swung his mace sideways aiming for his mid region. Wi sighed and went back bringing the back of the spear to hit Carbin on the side of the head. "If you keep attacking me so slowly you'll never be able to defeat me." Wi once again said. Carbin then grabbed his foot. Wi almost as if on instinct did a backflip kicking Carbin in the face while doing so.

"You know what how about you all come at me at once that way I'm not bored with this one." Wi said pointing to Carbin. After this was said The rest of Carbin's team started to attack him. Wi smiled at this Russel went to stab Wi with his danger only for him to receive a kick to the face. Sky had managed to get behind him when he had kicked Russel and went to attack him. Wi stabbed his spear into the ground and raised his body up into the air. Sky saw this and couldn't stop himself. All Wi had to do was wait a few more seconds before Sky was below him when he was he used his free hand to hit the top of the spear.

Making it fall and sending him on top of him. Wi grabbed his spear in mid-air and trapped Sky. He had it to wear Sky's back was with his own and the spear was at his neck allowing him to carry Sky around while also choking him. "Let's see that's three disappointments where's the last one?" Wi asked and suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

Wi went down on one knee a pulled his spear down hard so Sky would be sent doing a back flip through the air. While he was it the air he crashed into the final member of team CRDL. Wi saw this and used his spear as a bat to send both of them into the wall.

"Alright, now that my warm up is out of the way I think I'm ready to have some real fun. Please approach me Six on one." Wi said looking at them. They couldn't tell whether he had blown a fuse or was just that confident in his abilities. Nevertheless, the six ran at him each preparing their weapons in the process.

Wi smiled however his smile soon disappeared as he noticed that each one of these students were on a higher level than the one's he had just fought. He jumped back only to be punched in the back by a blonde that he thought was abnormally strong. He was sent flying towards Ruby and she had planned to end it quickly however Wi had stabbed his spear into the ground and stopped himself.

Only so he could pull a trigger and him be sent into the air and avoid a hammer. Wi was then attacked by Weiss in the air courtesy of her Glyphs. Wi was able to block all the attack but moving his body in mid-air did take a little bit of effort. So when he hit the ground Wi smiled and looked at them. He then stabbed his spear into the ground and pulled off his gloves. "Let's try this again." He said walking forward leaving his spear in the ground.

Wi then looked at them and a black fog started to gather around his hands. Ruby dashed forward and tried to cut him. however he ducked under her blade and tried to swipe her legs. She jumped above them and Wi then smirked as he stopped and brought his leg up and kicked her hands forcing her to let go of her weapon. He then grabbed her head his hand covering her face and slammed it to the floor.

When he removed his hand everyone saw that Ruby now looked much, much older than before in fact she looked to be in almost her eighties. Of course seeing this Yang was furious and rushed him. Wi smiled and when she went to punch him he grabbed her wrist and she was surprised to see her golden gantlets turn to an old gray color. She was so surprised that she didn't notice the other hand coming towards her face. He then picked her up off the ground and threw her up in the air and when she was in front of him he punched her in the stomach causing the now seventy-year-old to pass out.

"What's going on?" Blake asked aloud.

"Oh, you must be referring to my semblance "end of days." This black fog that's around my hands ages things at a supernatural rate. However please don't misunderstand this does not just affect humans it effect anything and everything. Plants, Grimm, animal, stone, even dust. They all age and turn to dust before my semblance." Wi said looking at them.

"Now please let us continue." He said looking at them. He saw them whispering among one other. He had waited close to half a minute before he started to walk towards them. "If you all won't attack then I will." As he said this Ren and Nora dashed forward Ren firing at him and Nora attacking him from the sides. Wi saw what they were doing and when Blake and Weiss attack him from behind he did a split to avoid the damage. However, he grabbed Weiss in the process and made her age as well.

He then got up and looked at his now three remaining opponents. He smiled as he dashed forward at Ren and Ren went to dodged back but at the last second he diverted his path to Nora. Nora saw this coming and went to hit him with her hammer. However, Wi slid under her attack as well as between her legs and stopped on the other side of her. He then placed his hand over her mouth and she to aged before he let her go and kicked her in the back.

"Now there are only two of you left the question is which one of you will I kill. I was nice enough not to kill your friends but make no mistake I'm not leaving here unless I get to shed someone's blood. He then felt something coming straight for him from behind he dodged it and saw that it was oddly shaped and purple. "I believe you left me out of your little equation." A female with blonde hair tied into a bun said.

Ren had rushed him from behind and Wi turned around quickly and punched him in the face causing the male to become air born just above the ground however Wi grabbed his face and like Ruby slammed it to the ground only to see a much older Ren. He then looked to the older female and said "Well it would seem as if now it really is two on one. He, however, let out a sigh and walked towards his spear. He picked it up and looked at Blake. "Sorry to say but looks like your going to die."

He then dashes forward only to be blocked by a purple force Wi smiled and stuck his spear in it before he fired it and was sent towards Glynda. Wi was about an inch from her leaving her no time to react when he had hit her in the stomach. She fell forward holding her stomach he then threw his spear up in the air and cupped both of his hand and brought them down on her back forcing almost all of her down. He then caught his spear and brought it down as hard as he could leaving a mini crater from the force. When the dust had cleared Glynda like the others were also knocked out.

Wi then started to walk towards Blake she prepared herself and suddenly a small alarm was heard. Wi turned to the man that had been sitting down throughout this whole thing and he nodded. "[Name] is here it would be better if we were to leave." Wi said looking at him.

"What you want to leave Wi I thought you were the world's greatest soldier and could beat anyone." The man said looking at him.

"Yes, but in case you forgot he's not a person he's a weapon. It'd be different if I was ready for him but when he just shows up out of the blue that is a completely different story." Wi said looking at him.

"I see well undo what you did to them and we'll be on our way. Wi nodded and the black fog once again gathered around his hands. When it did he raised them into the air and a black fog came out of his opponents mouth and back to his hands. As soon as the black fog had left their body Each one of them had returned to their normal age and appearance. Wi then pushed a button a helicopter started to hover by the window they were at. The two then got into the helicopter and flew off.

 **Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone once again and this time I'm here with chapter six. Now I'm not sure if you all have heard but recently Monty Oum the creator of RWBY is actually dead. I actually found out that he died in February. This news came as a great shock to me and to be honest kind of bummed me out. If it's alright with you all I'd like to have a moment of silence for this great and very successful man. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . R.I.P. Monty**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 6: What's going on**

* * *

 _"Never wish life were easier wish you were better." **-**_ **Jim Rohn**

* * *

[Name] stood in front of Ozpin and Glynda as they looked at him. "Well, are you going to explain what's going on or not?" Glynda asked annoyed looking at him.

"You got attacked I thought that was obvious." [Name] said looking at them.

"Yeah we know that. Now we want some real answers." Ozpin said looking at him.

"Alright ask what you want and I'll try to answer them. Assuming it's something you need to know." [Name] said looking at them.

"Who were the people that just attacked us?" Ozpin said looking at him.

"They are known as the overlords." [Name] said looking at them.

"The overlords?" Glynda questioned.

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them. They usually try and keep a low profile. I mean they've been around for almost one hundred years now so I think they've done a pretty good job at keeping it secret." [Name] said not really caring what they thought.

"They've been around that long? What's their goal?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Last time, I checked it was to take over the world. They claim to be protecting humanity by uniting all the humans of the world together. They say that this is the only way humans can know true peace but in truth this is all a lie. They just want to rule the world and, to be honest, I see them trying to put their plans into action very soon." [Name] said looking at them.

"What why's that?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"They are brave and at times have shitty luck, but they are by no means stupid. Think about it if I hadn't been here what do you think would have happened to you all?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Things probably wouldn't have ended well for us in all honesty," Ozpin said as he took a sip from his cup off coffee. "However that brings me to my next question Glynda said that he had three teams already beat and that he could have killed them. However, he didn't because they saw you. They seemed very cautious of you. Why is that? Who are you to them exactly?" Ozpin asked looking at them.

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone." [Name] said looking at them. They both nodded and [Name] took a deep breath and sighed then looked at them. "I used to be one of them." This had earned [Name] the reaction he had expected just a small gasp. "The reason they are cautious of me is because they have sent several teams to retrieve me. However, none of them have succeeded." [Name] said looking at them.

"Why are they so determined to get you back? Do you have valuable information about them?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"No, it's because I am valuable to them. Like I said I used to be one of them. However, I was always one of them from the moment I was brought into this world." [Name] said looking at them.

"So why'd you leave?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"Well from what I've experienced I haven't really been living a normal life. I thought being rejected by others was normal. I didn't really know what else to think about it. Then they did something that changed my life." [Name] said looking at them.

"What would that be?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Well, one day they decided to have me entertain a Faunus girl who was so exhausted that she couldn't work anymore. I believe you already know who I'm talking about I am of course referring to Lulu." [Name] said looking at them.

"What kind of entertainment where you to provide?" Ozpin asked looking at him. Ozpin was about as far from an idiot as one could be and he was defiantly not an idiot. He knew that [Name] was speaking in code when he had said entertain her.

"I was supposed to kill her." [Name] said looking at him.

"Why didn't you?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"She did something that caught my interest." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Well, even before she saw me. When she thought she was alone and I wasn't watching her she began to cry." [Name] said looking at them which earned him a confused reaction from the two in front of him. "Like I said I didn't lead a normal life. Before her, I had ever only know one person to cry and that was me however because of all my training I stopped around the age of three." [Name] said looking at them.

"So you had never seen another human cry before," Glynda said looking at him.

"Yes and to actually see someone crying somehow fascinated me. Then somehow she was able to do something no one else had been able to do for years. She made me feel pity for her. Then as time went on I slowly found myself refusing to kill her. I thought I was still in control of being able to kill her, however, a certain incident made it painfully obvious that I wasn't." [Name] said looking at him.

"What incident was that?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Well it's not something I like to talk about but it is very easy to explain." [Name] said looking at them.

FLASHBACK

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now I understand you have grown attached to this girl, but we need to test just how attached you are. So please kill her or at least wound her." A male in front of [Name] said looking at him.

"I will carry out this mission." [Name] said looking at him. The older male looked at him and nodded. [Name] in turn also nodded and turned around walking away. As he walked down the hallway he found that he was preparing himself for this. 'It's okay [Name] you don't have to kill her you just have to wound her.'

However, a thought appeared in his head and [Name] found this thought much more terrifying than killing her. How she would react when he hit her. The thought of seeing her breaking into tears absolutely terrified him to him core. 'No, I can't afford that. Which means my only option is to hurt her.' [Name] thought as he continued to walk down the hall.

However, he then heard something that sounded out of place. He heard something making cries as well as someone else sobbing from within the room he and Lulu were moved to. [Name] opened his door to see that an eagle had gotten into the room. The first thing he noticed other than that it was attacking Lulu was that Lulu was shaking and covered in wounds.

[Name]'s eyes widened and he dashed forward and with one powerful blow killed the eagle sending its blood onto the walls and some onto the floor. He then looked at Lulu and reached for her hands. "What's wrong with you why didn't you call for help?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I-I didn't want to bother anyone," Lulu said looking at him. [Name] without meaning to gave her a confused look and she looked at him to explain. "Well, I know that no one around her wouldn't have come even if I did call for them. So I just didn't want to bother anyone." She said looking at him.

"You wouldn't have been bothering anyone." [Name] said looking at her. 'Why did I say that?' [Name] thought as he looked at her.

"Wh-What?" The younger female asked looking at him.

"You wouldn't have been bothering me. I would have come if I had known that you were in trouble." [Name] said looking at her. 'Why am I saying these things? Didn't I come here to kill her?' [Name] said questioning himself for a moment. 'No, it's not too late I can still do it I can still . . .' [Name]'s thoughts stopped dead in his tracks.

He may have talked a big game but as everyone knows talking and taking action are two very different situations. 'I can . . . No, I can't.' [Name] finally finished looking at her. 'Why can't I do it? What's stopping me? I've killed people before. I've never had problems up until now. I mean other than my first, but that's different.' [Name] thought looking at the ground.

"B-Big brother, what's wrong?" [Name] suddenly heard Lulu ask. His eyes widened slightly. No one had ever considered him a friend let alone family. So why would she of all people the person he was supposed to have killed twice now call him her big brother.

He then felt something odd. Something inside his chest. Something that was completely new to him. As he felt this feeling build up inside his chest he felt two smaller arms wrap around him. 'I just can't do it. No, it's more like I don't want to. But why? Why is she the only person I care for? Is . . Is it because she cares for me?' [Name] thought as he looked at the blood on the wall. 'I don't care as long as I'm alive I won't hurt her.' [Name] said as he looked down at her.

FLASHBACK END

[Name] then sighed as he looked at them. Ozpin leaned back looking at him and also let out his own sigh. "By the way it sounds that girl is important to you," Ozpin said once again taking a sip from his cup.

"She is. She has been the only one to ever treat me like a person not like a soldier." [Name] said looking at them.

"Alright well, I have a question for you," Ozpin said looking at him.

"Like I said answer it and I'll try to the best of my ability to answer it." [Name] said looking at him.

"Would you be interested in joining Beacon academy?" The silver-haired male asked looking at him.

"I would, but I really can't afford t-" [Name] said looking at him only for him to be cut off about halfway through.

"No, it's quite alright all of those who are offered a scholarship by Professor Ozpin himself don't have to pay for anything." The blonde female in the room said looking at him.

"Thanks but that's not what I meant. I still need to take care of Lulu and I don't have the money to pay for a babysitter for seven hours a day." [Name] said looking at the female in front of him.

"Oh, I see . . . How about she comes to live with me." Ozpin offered to look at her.

"I guess that's okay. As long as you don't do anything to hurt her." [Name] said looking at him although as he said the last part it was for of a glare than just a friendly stare.

"You have my word she won't be harmed by me intestinally," Ozpin said looking at the young male in front of him.

"Alright make sure she does her exercises and she gets something to eat every six hours." [Name] said looking at him.

"Uh sure thing. Anything else I should be aware of?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"She's afraid of thunderstorms. So when that happens you might have to sing her a few songs to get her to go to sleep." [Name] said looking at him.

"I assume you've had to sing her to sleep," Ozpin said looking at him.

"No I can't sing but I did have these recordings of people that could sing. So when she need to go to sleep during a thunderstorm I had some means to put her to sleep." [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well, That's good to know as for now I'd like to welcome you to Beacon," Ozpin said looking at him.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know it may have been a little shorter compared to my others but I can assure you that the next chapter will be back to it's regular length. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **P.S. You will be missed Mounty. R.I.P.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I have once again returned and with another chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy and it and like usual I don't have much to say over though I am going to be starting a new story soon. I luckly have managed to narrowed it down to two things I can't decide which kne to do though do you all want to see an Attack on tita or an Elfen lied.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 7: First day**

* * *

 _"When life hands you lemons make grape juice then sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it." **-**_ **Anonymous**

* * *

The team of RWBY were currently in the class of Professor Port. "Alright as some of you probably already know because of recent events we are to now step up our curricular teachings." The older man said looking at the class. "So today I shall be teaching you the different types of aura. As well as what kind of effects they can ha-" The man was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

Professor Port sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. When he did he saw Ozipn as well as two new faces he did not recognize. "Hello you three how may I help you?" The man asked looking at him. Ozpin then walked into the room with [Name] and Lulu closely behind him. When he walked in twelve members instantly noticed him. These members were the members of RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL.

"Professor Port I'd like to introduce you to a the newest addition of Beacon academy," Ozpin said gesturing to the male that had been following behind him.

"I see, well can I learn this young males name?" Port asked looking at him.

"This young man is known as [Name] [Last name]," Ozpin stated looking at him.

"I see, well I shall be sure to give [Name] the full Beacon welcome." Professor Port said in an unusual manner.

"Please see to it that he receives no special treatment," Ozpin said looking at him. He then turned around and shut the door Lulu following close behind him.

When the two of them reached the door Lulu looked back a smile on her face and waved at the male. "Bye, big brother!" She said before the door closed separating the two of them.

"Well [Name] how much do you know about aura?" Professor Port asked looking at the male.

In response, the male shrugged and looked at him. "What do you want to know?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Are you familiar with the different classes of aura?" Professor Port asked looking at him.

"Yeah, why?" [Name] said looking at him.

"Please explain the basic principles to the class." Professor Port said taking a seat and looking at the young male in expectation.

[Name] sighed and picked up a piece of chalk and erased some of what Professor Port had written on the board. [Name] then drew eight circles and proceeded to write the following in the top circle Illusion, he then moved to the right and wrote down another word Alteration, he continued this process until one word was in each of the circles. These words were Illusion, Alteration, Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration, Mysticism, Thaumaturgy, and Enchanting. After he had written each word he connected the circles to form a Octagon.

[Name] then turned to the others. "There are seven classes of aura as you can see from what I have written these classes are called Illusion, Alteration, Destruction, Conjuration, Restoration, Mysticism, Thaumaturgy, and Enchanting. The eight classes of aura are for those who have already discovered and mastered their semblance and wish to refine their aura to an even further degree." [Name] said throwing his piece of chalk at the Professor which he caught.

"People do this so the can not only fight more effectively but also have a greater understanding of their own semblance and possibly discover new ways to use it in battle. These classes are also commonly used to help people have a better understanding of dust and how to use it to a more effective manner. Each category has different effects usually each of them relating to their name." [Name] said looking at the class.

He didn't see anything that he would consider interesting although he did, however, see a girl with white hair. One that he had actually seen before writing down what he had just said. He smiled at this and went to walk to the back of the class. "Mister [Last name] just one more thing." The Professor said looking at him.

"What's that?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well, it just happens that I believe you forgot to write down all the special groups. You know because of the people that have more than one category and fall into two categories." Professor Port said looking at him.

"I could write that, but there're more than 50 combinations that could be made and the chances of someone having more than one is so slim that there really is no point in writing them all down." [Name] said looking at him.

"I see well I happen to be a rare case you see." The Professor said getting up. He then picked up a piece of chalk and from the categories that said Destruction and Enchanting he drew to lines to connect the two in the center. When he did he then wrote the word powerhouse in the circle. "As everyone can see I am considered a powerhouse because of the unique case of me having both destruction and enchanting," He said looking at everyone.

"Thank you for teaching us this much [Name]." The bell then rung and Professor Port looked at all of them. "We shall discover each of your individual aura classes tomorrow," He said as each of them left the classroom.

As they each left for the lunch the members of RWBY or at least most of the members approached [Name]. When said male turned around he found himself face to face with three members of RWBY. "Um, how may I help you?" [Name] asked looking at the three of them.

"Well, I'm Ruby this is my sister Yang," She said pointing to the blonde in front of him. When he turned his attention to her all he received was a quick "sup". After he heard this he once again turned his attention by to the hooded figure in front of him. "This is Blake," she said pointing to the figure that just so happened to be wearing a bow. When he looked at this one he remembered her. How could her not he technically save her life after all. "Greetings" was all she had to say however and he once again looked at Ruby.

"Then that person wwaayyyy over there is my partner Weiss," Ruby said pointing to the female he had seen taking notes. He received a grunt in response from her but decided to ignore it. "So want to sit with us seeing as how you're new and all?" Ruby asked looking at the male in front of her.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." [Name] said looking at them.

"Alright well come on then," Ruby said as she and the rest of her group walked over to where they usually sit. [Name] sighed and followed behind them. When he sat down he saw that other than the girl he had come to know as Weiss there were four others sitting there.

He sighed and sat down at the end of the table. When he did the only redhead of the group spoke up. "I must thank you for helping the others when I had to stay beside Jaune," She said looking at him.

"Yes, in fact, assuming that I remember what happened correctly when you showed two the we were fighting fled the battle," Ren said looking at him.

"Yeah it was more like one than two, to be honest, though," Yang said a little uncomfortably.

"Speaking of which you wouldn't happen to know who those two were now would you?" Weiss asked looking at him

"I can't confirm any of the details but yes I think I know who you fought." [Name] said looking at them. When he said this the others looked at him a little surprised then kept quite showing that he had their full attention. "Chances are the person you fought was Wi neverdream. He's not exactly what you would call a nice guy." [Name] said looking at them.

He then noticed that they were all still quite so he decided to continue. "Well, he is as you can tell extremely skilled. I'm not sure why he does what he does, but it's much better for one's health not to get on his bad side." [Name] said looking at them.

"Well everyone except for you considering you sent those two running," Yang said looking at him.

"Wrong." [Name] said looking at them. "I believe that the only reason they left was because they weren't expecting me to show up this early. In all honesty if they had known then Wi would have been more prepared and wouldn't have left. He would have stayed and fought me and that could have gone either way." [Name] said looking at them.

A brief moment of silence passed between them, however, this silence was interrupted by [Name]. "Although if I had to take a guess I would have lost." [Name] said looking at them.

"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Well, I wasn't in any condition to fight someone like Wi. With that stupid wound still causing me some pain and the fact that Wi had his weapon while I didn't have mine certainly doesn't help. I mean I'm saying that there's no chance I couldn't have beaten him I'm just saying that it was very unlikely." [Name] said looking at them.

"You seem to know an awful lot about what this Wi fellow is capable of," Weiss said looking at him. "Why is that?" Weiss asked looking for any hints.

[Name] shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "If you really must know he was the one that taught me to fight. You can't help but learn some things about the person who's rapidly trying to either kill you is putting you through some kind of new test." [Name] said looking at them.

"I noticed you mentioned your weapon. What weapon do you use exactly?" Ruby asked looking at him.

"Interesting question why do you want to know?" [Name] asked looking at the hooded figure.

"I'm just curious is all," Ruby said looking at him. [Name] shrugged and reached towards his shoes. When he did a secret compartment in the souls slid out and revealed his weapon. [Name] grabbed the handle and placed it on the table.

"I use two whips." [Name] said looking at them.

"Why surely there are better options out there?" Pyrrha asked looking at him.

"Not if you know what you're doing. These things already provide me with a long range for combat. Then I can enhance their performance even further by using two different types of dust. This allows me to have both a range and skill advantage over my opponents." [Name] said looking at them.

"I see so you prefer effectiveness over anything else," Ren said looking at him.

"Yes, however, a weapon is only as good as the person wielding it. So I have also taught myself how to use these whips to their fullest while still being able to move fight freely." [Name] said looking at them.

"Why?" Blake suddenly asked looking at him.

"I don't understand the question." [Name] said looking at her.

"You said you got these for long range combat. However what you just said is almost the exact opposite. Now you say you prefer mobility when you're fighting. Whips weren't meant for mobile fighters they were meant for those who prefer to keep their distance in fights." Blake said looking at him.

"I see well you're the sharp one aren't you." [Name] looking at her. "Well, you fight due to the way Wi taught me to fight I do prefer to get up close and personal when doing so. However when I chose a whip to be my weapon I had only one goal in my mind and that was to beat Wi. So I more or less chose my whips so I could beat Wi if I were to ever face him." [Name] said looking at her.

"Sounds like things didn't end well between you and Wi if you got a weapon for the sole reason of defeating him," Ren said looking at him.

"Yeah we kind of ended on a tense note last time." [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright well, that explains why you don't have any problem talking about him," Weiss said looking at him.

"There's just one more thing I want to know," Ren said looking at him.

"What's that?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"His semblance what is it?" Ren asked looking at him. Before [Name] had the chance to speak Ren once again continued. "It was strange I had never seen a semblance like his before. A strange black fog gathered around his hands and when he attacked Weiss I noticed that she had aged at an alarming rate." Ren said looking at him.

"Yeah, his semblance is a rare semblance that's only ever been seen twice throughout history. It's called the end of days. The black fog has a special property that ages everything at a supernatural rate. That's all that's really know about it since it ages everything except for the person who's using it. Even dust can be aged and become useless to his semblance." [Name] explained looking at him.

"So if he wanted to he could have left Weiss and the others old?" Ren asked looking at [Name].

"No that's one of the few things that we have been able to observe actually. As long as he didn't age them or anything else to the point of being dead then their bodies and natural filters would have processed the fog and made it leave the body. They would have returned back to their old selves after twenty-four hours." [Name] said looking at them.

"So they would have been alright after some time had passed?" Ren asked looking at the male in front of him.

"Yeah more or less." [Name] said looking at him.

A moment of silence then passed between them and as luck would have it Jaune was the one to break the silence. "Hey, Nora you've been quite for a." Jaune began only to notice that the orange-haired female wasn't there. He then turned his attention to the only other male member of his team "Ren where's Nora?" The blonde male asked looking at the male in front of him.

"She said that she had to use the bathroom and left before [Name] could sit down," Ren said looking at them.

"Well she's been gone for a long time so what do you think she's doing?" Pyrrha asked looking at him. As soon as she said this the orange haired girl sat down beside her.

"Whew that was interesting I didn't even know toilet paper could explode although that's probably because of all the shaving cream," Nora said sitting down earning a concerned look from everyone. "What?" She asked genuinely confused about what everyone was staring at. After a brief three seconds, Nora took notice of [Name] and decided to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Nora! You look familiar. Didn't we see you at the tournament and this morning in class? Oh, are you a new teacher here or something?" Nora asked looking at him. She looked as if she could have gone on forever, but Ren put his hand over her mouth.

"Nora please calm down. Yes, this is [Name] from the tournament and no he's not a new teacher he's a new student." Ren said looking at her. He then removed his hand from her mouth and she looked at [Name].

"So [Name] where's the rest of your team?" Nora asked looking at him.

"Since I got accepted so late in the year it's just me for my team." [Name] said looking at her.

"Hey [Name] I know this may seem odd but I have a request," Ren said looking at him.

"Uh sure what is it?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well, these classes of aura I know we are going to be finding out what type we are but is there any way you could tell me what class I belong to?" Ren said looking at him.

"Yeah there are several way to tell what class you belong to." [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright well can you maybe show me one of these methods?" Ren asked looking at him.

"Um yeah after class maybe I don't have the things to do it with at the moment." [Name] said looking at him.

"I see so where exactly shall I meet you?" Ren asked looking at him.

"My room," [Name] said looking at him.

"Very well," Ren said looking at him.

"Aw, no fair why are you showing Ren and not the rest of us?" Ruby complained looking at him.

"Um, because you all didn't ask." [Name] said looking at them.

"Well, then I Weiss Schnee request that you identify my aura class as well." The white haired heiress said looking at him. Before [Name] could say anything he received a request from all the others as well.

"Alright look I'll do it just. . . SHUT UP!" [Name] said looking at them. When he said this he got up grabbed his whip and looked at the others. "Look if you all really want to know I'll tell each of you, your aura class just stop by my room with Ren. I really don't care when you do it." [Name] said leaving the lunch room. As soon as he stepped foot outside of the lunchroom the bell for the next class rang.

When it did the others that he had left behind got up and they like [Name] headed for their next class. When [Name] enter his last class of the day he saw that it was set up to be more like an arena more than an actual classroom. 'I'm not surprised this is a school for hunters in training. Of course, they are going to have at least one place where you're allowed to fight. Well at least I'll have some form of entertainment.' [Name] thought to himself as he sat down.

However when he did he soon found himself surrounded by four of the members he had just left behind. When he looked down he saw a women with blonde hair as well as a clipboard and pen. "Alright, where did we leave off last time?" She asked looking at her board.

"It was my turn to pick." A male with a mixture of silver and gray hair said standing up.

"Alright, Mercury Black do you have someone in mind that you wish to fight or shall I pick your opponent." Ms. Goodwitch asked looking at the younger male.

"You can pick I don't really have anyone in mind," Mercury said looking at her.

"Very well," The blonde said as she looked at her board. "Well seeing that the new kid hasn't had a chance to fight anyone yet the match shall be Mercury Black versus [Name] [Last name]." The blonde said looking at him.

'Of course it is,' [Name] thought to get up from his seat. He walked down to the arena and Mercury smirked at him when he got down there.

"I the match will continue until someone is unable to fight." Ms. Goodwitch said looking at them. "Please begin," She stated looking at him. As soon as she said this the males seemed to be staring each other down.

'I don't know why but something tells me this guy has a few tricks up his sleeve, tricks that I'm not going to like. I need to end this quickly I don't want to give the teachers the impression that I'm weak after all.' [Name] thought to himself. [Name] then took a starting stance and looked at him. "prepare yourself," Was all [Name] said before he started to walk forward.

Mercury saw this as nothing more than a joke and also started to walk forward. When they were about a foot from each other Mercury went to kick [Name] in the head. However [Name] was true to his word ducking under the kick and before Mercury had the time to launch another. [Name] dash forward and was able to stay with his back and struck the back of his neck.

Mercury let out a pain-filled grunt as his face contorted into one of both shock and pain. His tried to stop himself from falling but in the end it proved useless and his body hit the floor. 'What's going on? I can't move my body.' Were mercury's thoughts as he laid on the ground.

Glynda then walked over to him and examined his body. When she did she saw that the back of Mercury's neck was swollen slightly and it was a deep shade of red. She then felt it and her eyes widened when she realized what it was he had done. 'Incredible I see why those Overlord guys were afraid of him now. He hit the back of Mercury's neck to temporarily pop one of his disks out of place leaving him paralyzed. This may not be that impressive if Mercury wasn't moving, however, the back of his neck was moving a speed that would make something like this extremely difficult for anyone. The only way he could have done this was by pure luck . . . no, if it was luck then he wouldn't have purposely aimed at the back of the neck. He knew full well what he was doing.' Glynda thought as she looked at him.

"Mercury is unable to continue the match this victory goes to [Name]," She said looking at him.

[Name] sighed and walked back up to where he had been sitting. When he did he looked at the girl beside him which just so happened to be the white haired heiress. When he did he noticed something that he had up until not missed. "Where'd you get the scar?" He asked looking at her.

Weiss turned to him a bit surprised. "It doesn't matter? It's not like it concerns you." Weiss said looking at him.

"I guess not, but I still like to know things like this." [Name] said looking at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to tell you so drop it okay. In fact do me a favor and never mention this again." Weiss said looking at him.

"Why not? What's there to be ashamed of. I mean it's not like you got it because a cat scratched you right." [Name] said looking at her.

This for whatever reason or another was enough to make Weiss snap at [Name] " _LOOK IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE I GOT IT! IT'S AN IMPERFECTION AND YOU DON'T NEED TO CONCERN YOURSELF WITH IT!_ " [Name] then looked at her a bit surprised.

"Why does having an imperfection bother you?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I'm allowed to have my reasons but if you really must know it's because I was raised to be perfect. All my life I had to be the perfect daughter get good grades and be the best at everything that my father had to throw at me. If I didn't meet expectations I was shunned and forced to do better. Do you have any idea what that's like?" Weiss asked looking at him.

It was silent for a moment. "I can't say I do. For the main reason, I never knew my father. Then again I can't really say I relate to anything else you said either. Although that is for reasons that I do not wish . . . to . . . discuss." [Name] said the last part a slight realization in his voice. He then sighed and looked at her. "I'm sorry I shall not bring the topic back up again." [Name] said looking at her.

Weiss looked like she was going to say something, but the school bell cut her off. "I'll see you all later when you come to my room." [Name] said looking at them. He then walked out the door and decided to explore the halls until he found his way back to his dorm.

 **Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for my last chapter being so short. Anyway like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I have once again returned and with another chapter for you. I only have one thing to say. WHO'S EXCITED FOR SEASON 3! I know it's finally happening I'm so excited.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 8: Test**

* * *

 _"We were born to be real not perfect." **-**_ **Anonymous**

* * *

[Name] was sitting in his room. He then heard a knock on his door when he did he got up and walked over to the door. When he did he opened it and saw eight people standing there. These eight the members of RWBY and JNPR.

"Oh well, I didn't expect all of you to show up but whatever." [Name] looking at them. He then stepped aside and spoke. "Come in decide who goes first and don't touch my punching bag." [Name] said looking at them.

The eight nodded and walked into the room. They then found eight identical cups filled with what appeared to be water. He then walked into what the others assumed to be his dorms bathroom and walked back out with eight rags.

He then placed on a rag over each cup. When he did he looked at each of them. "Alright, now which one of you is going first?" He asked looking at the eight of them.

"Well seeing as how we're Ren's plus seven I think he should go first," Pyhhra said looking at them.

"Yeah, she's right if it wasn't for him asking [Name] so many questions we wouldn't be here," Ruby said looking at the male.

"Alright well, Ren step forward and place your hand over the rag." [Name] said looking at him. Ren nodded and did as he was told. "Now gather some aura around your hand and just let it sit on the rag." [Name] instructed looking at him.

Ren once again did as he was told. When he did [Name] pulled out a stopwatch and hit the go button. Ren stayed there for almost a minute before [Name] finally stopped the watch. When he did he looked at Ren. "Okay stop." [Name] said.

Ren nodded and moved his hand away from the glass. [Name] then looked at the glass of water. He then sighed and got up. "Ren I want you to drink the water." [Name] said looking at him. Ren gave him a questioning look but shrugged it off and took a drink of the water.

Ren then put the glass down after he was finished with it and looked at [Name]. "Notice anything different about the water?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it was sweet. In fact, it almost tasted like honey." Ren said looking at him.

"I thought so. Your class is the alteration, class. They are gifted in altering certain aspects of reality. I congratulate you. Judging by how quick you were able to change its compound you're a natural at being able to use your alteration abilities." [Name] said looking at him.

"Alright, who's next." [Name] asked looking at them.

"How about you go next Ruby," Yang said looking at her younger sibling.

"Um yeah okay," Ruby said stepping forward. When she did she saw the same glass filled with water like before.

"Just like Ren gather some aura around your hand and let it rest on the rag." [Name] said looking at her. Ruby nodded and did as instructed. [Name] once again pulled out his stop watching however he stopped much sooner when he realized that the water in the glass was starting to raise.

"Alright, Ruby it looks like you're an enchanter. Which is a little odd you don't really see that many enchanters. Seems like you're a relatively average in terms of power but hey train and I'm sure you can be the best out there." [Name] said looking at her.

Once he had said this Weiss then stepped forward and looked at him. "I'll be going next," She stated looking at him.

"Alright like the other two gather aura around your hand and we'll find out what class you belong too." [Name] said looking at the white-haired figure in front of him.

She did what the others did and like [Name] had done with Ren he ran the stopwatch all the way up to a minute. When he did he looked at her and she stopped. [Name] looked at the water and like he had done with Ren he looked at her. "Please drink the water," He said looking at her.

She nodded and went to drink the water however she soon found that no matter how far back she bent the glass the water wouldn't move. [Name] saw this and smiled. He then reached out and took the glass from her. "Weiss this time I want you to think of a figure. Anything really it doesn't matter." [Name] said looking at her.

She nodded and closed her eyes for a second. [Name] then watched as water in the glass took the shape of a dog. When it did it started to move around inside the small glass. "Alright, Weiss you can stop now." [Name] said looking at her.

When she did the dog once again turned into a puddle of water that was inside the glass. "It would seem as if you're a conjurer." [Name] said looking at her. "Alright, who's next?" [Name] asked looking at them.

The blonde then stepped forward and looked at him. "I'll go next. Mama wants to give this a try." She said looking at him. She without needing to be told put her hand over the cup and waited. However, he stopped her like he had done with Ruby he stopped her when he noticed something.

Small bubbles were starting to appear in the water. "Yang you can stop now I have a pretty good idea what class you belong to," He said looking at her. She, as he had said, stopped and looked at him. [Name] then removed the rag that had been sitting on the glass and steam billowed out when he did.

He then stuck his hand in the water and noticed that it was incredibly hot. "Yang it would seem as if you belong to the destruction class." [Name] said looking at her. He really wasn't surprised with this one in all honesty he kind of expected this result from her.

"Alright next." [Name] said looking at them.

"Well, since the rest of my team's already gone I guess I should too." The only female wearing a bow said. [Name] nodded and like before he placed a new rag as well as replacing the water that was inside.

Blake had done like the others and had placed her hand over the glass and waited. However, this change was more apparent than Yang's and Ruby's were with everyone being able to spot the difference. The water slowly started to disappear. "Looks like your class is Illusion Blake." [Name] said looking at her. She nodded and then got out of the way for the others.

"So who's next?" [Name] asked looking at the remaining three.

"I think you should go next Jaune," Pyrrha said looking at them.

"O-okay then I guess I'll go." The blonde male said as he stepped forward. When he placed his hands over the rag and used his aura. [Name] pulled out a watch and waited for a minute to pass. When a minute had finally passed he looked at Jaune and stopped him.

"Alright, that's enough you can stop now." [Name] said as he looked at the water. The others also looked at the water nothing seemed different about. Well, nothing seemed different about it to others but [Name] saw something different about it. [Name] then turned to his side where he had been keeping a leaf.

He then tore the leaf in half and placed the two halves in the water. When he did the two halves slowly drifted towards each other and where they had been separated started to close and become one again. [Name] then looked at Jaune and smiled "Congratulations Jaune looks like your class is Restoration," [Name] said looking at him.

"I want to go next," Nora said as she jumped in front of the glass and placed her hand over the rag. When she did the water began to stir and take the shape of something. It became round and a lot smaller than before. "Wow, looks you have a very strong class with Mysticism. I'm actually surprised by how strong it is. Not many people have strong connections to this class. You've earned my respect." [Name] said looking at her.

"What is it?" Nora asked looking at it.

"It's a special type of looking glass. You mysticism reveals what can not be seen in a manner of speaking. So if you put that to your eye you should be able to see what others can't." [Name] said looking at her. Nora then nodded and put it to her eye. When she did she saw something that she thought was rather strange. She saw that the golden bracelets that [Name] always wore had an incredible light around them. However, before she could ask anything the water returned to normal and hit the floor.

"Great now I have a mess to clean up." [Name] said looking at the puddle of water on the ground.

"I-I didn't mean to!" Nora said excitedly.

"No, no it's fine I knew it wasn't going to last long things like this never do." [Name] said looking at her. He then turned to look at the redhead that was in the room. "I trust you can manage while I clean up." [Name] said looking at her. Pyrrha nodded and began to fill the cup up with water. [Name] then walked into his dorms closet and came back with a mop.

He began to clean while Pyrrha placed her hand over the rag and gathered some aura to her hands. When she did she noticed that the rag was becoming wet very fast. Pyrrha sighed and closed her eyes. 'If I remember correctly Ruby also had this happen to her which means I'm a-" Her thoughts were cut off as she felt water touch her hand.

She then opened her eyes to see that all the water in the cup had gone through the rag and was currently floating in mid air. In her confusion, she stop channeling aura to her hands and when she did this the water fell to the ground. When [Name] saw this he looked at her and sighed. "Really I just got done cleaning Nora's mess." [Name] said as he started to clean the new water on the floor.

"Sorry it's just that I saw the water floating in mid air and I got a little surprise and when I got surprised I kind of st-" She began looking at him only for [Name] to interrupt her.

"Well looks like you belong to the Thaumaturgy class then." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh I see," Pyrrha said looking at him.

"I congratulate you there aren't that many people who have the Thaumaturgy class. However, those who do have it and learn to use it have all gone on to become successful hunters. It extremely powerful and highly unstable so Pyrrha you should never use this aura on your friends or anyone you care about. You should ONLY be used on enemies." [Name] said looking at her.

"I understand," Pyrrha said looking at him.

"Don't talk to me like that," [Name] said getting up.

"Like what?" The redhead asked confused by what he meant.

"Like I'm your superior. The last time I checked I'm not anyone's superior in anything." [Name] said as he got up.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said looking at him.

"No need to apologize." [Name] said looking at her.

"Wait I have a question," Weiss said looking at him.

"Okay well, what is it?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"What aura class does this Wi fellow have?" Weiss asked looking at him.

"That's a little complicated to explain." [Name] said looking at her.

"Why? Does he have two classes like Professor Port?" Weiss once again asked looking at him.

"Well yes and no," [Name] said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked looking at him.

"Well, originally he did have only one classification of aura but seeing as how he belongs to the overlords and they're just a bit power hungry they wanted to make Wi even stronger than he already was. They did this by injecting all the other aura groups into him. So now technically speaking he belongs to all eight classifications of aura." [Name] said looking at them.

"Oh, I see well that does make things a bit difficult for us," Ren said looking at him. It was then quite for a minute before Ren once again decided to speak up. "So what is the name of his aura?" Ren asked looking at him.

"What?" [Name] asked looking at him genuinely confused.

"His aura so far every aura type and each combination of aura types has had a name. What's the name of his?" Ren asked looking at him.

"Oh well, since the overlords discovered it the decided to name it angelic aura because of the positive properties has on everything. However, it is also because of these positive properties that Wi does not like to use his aura." [Name] said looking at them.

They all then heard a knock on the door. "Hey, big brother let's go Ozpin said he wants to talk to you about something. He said to get you and meet him at the park." They heard a voice say. A smile then crossed [Name]'s face a he walked to the door.

"I'll see you all around." [Name] said as he left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Well, what do you think he's doing?" Yang asked looking at the others in the room.

"Well, that Faunus girl did say they were going to the park didn't she so it just makes sense that they're going to the park," Weiss said looking at them.

"Well yeah but what do you think Ozpin wants to talk to [Name] about?" Ruby asked looking at them.

"I guess we can just ask him tomorrow," Blake said looking at them. When she said this the others looked at her. "What? He sits at our table now so if we really want to know we can just ask him then." The female said looking at her friends.

"Yeah I guess your right," Ruby said looking at her. When she said this the others nodded and followed her out of [Name]'s room. The remaining four then sighed also followed their lead shutting the door behind them.

* * *

With [Name]

He and Lulu had finally arrived at the park. "So where did Ozpin say he was going to meet us?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"He said he was going to meet us by the picnic area." The young blonde said looking at him. [Name] nodded and the two head for that area of the park. When he was walking he not only found Ozpin sitting at one of the tables, but Glynda was as well. When [Name] saw them he walked up and sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Well, it's just we have a few more questions we want to ask you about the overlords," Ozpin said looking at the young male in front of him.

"I've already told you about everything I can about them. I left their organization more than six years ago you can't really expect their motives to be the same can you." [Name] said looking at him.

"I guess not but is there anything else that you can tell us anything at all about them," Ozpin asked looking at them. When this was said [Name] put his head down in thought and searched his memories of what he remembered. As soon as he thought of something he raised his head back up.

"I guess I could tell you how their order of power is." [Name] said looking at him.

"Yes that would be quite handy, So what is it?" Ozpin asked looking at them.

"Well it goes as following Voz who you have already met at Beacon is the commander. His word is law and anything he says goes without question. After him are nine captains. I've only the privilege of meeting a few of them. I may not know much about each of them personally although that's for the main reason I've never met them. However, I have met two of them and can give you some basic information about them." [Name] said looking at him.

"I believe that would be best," Glynda said looking at him.

"Well the two I have met is Wi of course and the other is named Ivan. Now you've seen what Wi is like with your own eyes so that saves me a bit of explaining to do on him. Ivan, on the other hand, is one of the lower ranking captains ranked a number eight making him the second lowest captain there is." [Name] said looking at him.

"I see so what is he like?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"Well I don't remember much about his personality but he has blonde hair as well as a scar over his right eye. He has a suitcase that he always carries around with him. This is where he keeps his weapons. They are two brass knuckles except they're not made of brass they're made of metal. He also uses this to help him with his semblance." [Name] said looking at them.

"What exactly is his semblance?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"I don't know I've only ever seen him fight once and that fight was short lived." [Name] said looking at him.

"Let me guess his opponent was Wi," Glynda said looking at him.

"No he was ordered to fight against me," [Name] said looking at them.

"[Name] there's another thing that's bothering me you said that you left them six years ago. Well, you're in you teens now which suggest that you were in that organization ever since you were young. When exactly did you join that organization?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

[Name] then shrugged and looked at him. "I was in that organization since before I was born." [Name] said looking at them.

"What do you mean?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"That's a topic I'd rather not discuss." [Name] said looking at her.

"I see well sorry if we crossed any boundaries," Ozpin said looking at him.

"So you're not curious as to why I was in their organization for so long?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"Oh no we are but like you said that seems to be a sensitive spot so we won't discuss it for now," Ozpin said taking a drink of his coffee. "However there is one more question that I would like your opinion on," Ozpin said looking at him.

"What would that be?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Well, as you know in order to combat the new threat we have started to advance our students in terms of combat. So we were thinking about taking them on a small three-day field trip to the catacombs. What do you think about that?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"Depends on a couple different factors." [Name] said as he looked at him. "What will you be giving them, and what is in the catacombs?" [Name] asked looking at them.

"We will be giving the enough food to last two days as well as a flashlight and a lighter, As for what's in the catacombs there have been known cases where both Deathstalkers and Beowolves have attacked people," Ozpin said looking at him. [Name] looked down for second and then raised his head back up.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea," [Name] said looking at him.

"Really?" Glynda asked looking at him.

"Yeah, he didn't mention anything about covers or tents so keeping warm will prove to be a challenge for them and the last day they're going to be forced to find their own source of food. Top that off with the fact that they'll have to be defending themselves the entire time and I think it makes a rather effective and unique test." [Name] said looking at them.

"I . . . see but what about those that aren't experienced and could die." Glynda said looking at him.

"You're referring to Jaune aren't you?" [Name] asked looking at the older blonde in front of him. She nodded in agreement and [Name] sighed. "Yeah that's what I thought you meant but somehow I'm forced to think that a certain redhead on his team will make sure he's safe." [Name] said looking at him. Glynda looked at him a little surprised and then nodded.

"I guess you're right," She said looking at him.

"Now I have a question for you." [Name] stated looking at them.

"What's that?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"What am I going to be doing during all this?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"What do you mean? You'll be doing what the others are doing." Glynda said looking at him.

"That makes things to easy for me, though. I mean I'm far more experienced than anyone else here. You can't really expect me to do what the others are doing can you? I mean just like how Jaune isn't advanced enough to keep up with the rest unless someone's pulling him. I can't do what the others are doing unless I have something weighing me down." [Name] said looking at him.

Ozpin then looked at the ground and thought for a moment. "I see what you mean," He said however he quickly raised his head back up and looked at him. "Very well then you will not receive any food and the only things that you shall get are a flashlight and a lighter and you shall have to spend your three days not only looking after yourself but also looking out for Lulu," Ozpin said looking at him.

"I . . . see," [Name] said looking at him. "I guess that does make it more challenging," [Name] said looking down at Lulu who had a smile on her face. "Why are you smiling?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Because I get to spend three days with my big brother again," She said her smile not wavering in the least.

"I see," [Name] said and then turned his attention back to Ozpin. "Is there anything else I should be aware of when it comes to these catacombs?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"Nothing of vast importance. You know what you'd usually see in a catacomb, spiders, snakes, a few booby traps here and there." Ozpin said looking at him.

"Alright so when were you planning on doing this?" [Name] asked looking at the two figures in front of him.

"We were planning on doing it one week from now, meaning that we were going to send out the pamphlet's tomorrow," Ozpin said looking at him.

"I see, I also assume since you're doing it in this manner that you will also allow those who are participating to also bring whatever they wish on the trip." [Name] said looking at the male in front of him.

"That is correct now do you have any more questions?" Ozpin asked looking at him.

"I don't if you don't," [Name] stated as he got up.

"Alright, then I'll see you in one week," Ozpin said looking at him.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I have once again returned and with yet another chapter for you. I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Like usual I really don't have much to say so let's move on with the story.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 9: Field trip**

* * *

 _"The only thing it takes for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing." **-**_ **Edmund Burke**

* * *

The two teams that were RWBY and JNPR were currently sitting on a bus that was on the way to a set of catacombs. Ruby then looked at the figure dressed entirely in white before her. "What do you think the catacombs are going to be like?" She asked a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Who knows one can never know the exact situation of something until they arrive at the scene," Weiss said looking at her.

"Okay," Ruby said a bit confused she then turned around in her seat and looked at her sister who was sitting in the seat behind her. "What do you think the catacombs are going to be like Yang?" Ruby asked looking at her.

Yang then shrugged and looked at her younger sibling. "Probably the usual traps, cobwebs, and maybe a few Grimm," Yang said looking at her sister. Ruby only grew more excited at this and sat back down in her seat.

"I can't wait to see what kind of stuff this catacomb's going to have. I hope it has traps and a few complex puzzles for us to solve so we don't die." Ruby said looking at the backpack that each student was given before they got on the bus well almost every student. She had noticed that one person, in particular, didn't receive a bag like all the others did.

This person was none other than [Name]. She then looked around on the bus for said male to see that he was in the seat in front of her. "Hey [Name] what do you think the catacombs are going to be like?" Ruby asked looking at him.

[Name] without looking shrugged "It all depends on which region we go to. As a part of my early training, I was told to" However for an unknown reason [Name] stopped in the middle of his sentence. "You know what never mind you don't need to know that right now." [Name] said finally looking at Ruby.

"Wait you've been to the catacombs before?" Ruby asked looking down at the male in front of her. "THAT'S SO AWESOME!" She excitedly exclaimed looking at the male in front of her.

"I never said that," [Name] said looking at Ruby. He then looked at the small figure beside him which was currently sleeping. He then sighed as he saw that Ruby's little outburst had not awoken her. "Please try to be more quite Lulu's sleeping." [Name] said looking at her. Ruby quickly nodded and she a hurried apology before sitting back down in her seat.

However, a certain bow wearing female had heard this and sat up and looked in the seat behind her where she saw that Lulu had her head on [Name]'s lap and was sleeping rather peacefully. She then grew curious about something or a few things actually. "Hey [Name] how did you meet Lulu?" Blake asked looking at the male in front of her.

However to her and [Name]'s surprise it was Lulu that actually answered the question. "We met when the overlords threw me in a padded cell," Lulu said rather tiredly. Blake as well as Ruby and Weiss gained a rather curious look at this statement.

"Why would they do that?" Ruby asked looking down at the younger figure.

"They said that my performance in the field wasn't satisfactory and that I needed to be punished," Lulu said rubbing her eyes.

"I assume [Name] was the one who put you there," Blake said looking at the male with a slight glare.

"No, he was already there when number forty-one pushed me into the cell," Lulu said finally opening her eyes up.

"Why was he in there?" Weiss asked looking at her.

Lulu then shrugged and looked and looked at the female figures in front of her. "They said it was where they kept the we- I mean they said it was [Name]'s room." Lulu said looking at them.

"So what they threw you in a room with one of their members as punishment?" Blake asked looking at her.

"Yeah although after about a month or so they did something else as punishment," Lulu said looking at them.

"What would that be?" Blake asked looking at the small girl in front of her.

"They made me watch they called my big brother's endurance training," Lulu said looking at him. When she said this she shivered slightly and [Name] grew a little pale.

"I wasn't aware that they made you watch that." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah, they said that you had to go through that awful training every day." Lulu said looking at what she considered to be her big brother. [Name] once again grew pale as she mentioned this.

"What'd they do to him?" Ruby asked looking at the female figure in front of her. This caused the small blonde to shiver upon the memory of what she had watched all those years ago.

"Lulu they don't need to know about my training, in fact, it'd probably be better for both me and them in they knew nothing about it." [Name] said looking at the young female in front of him.

When the young blonde female saw this she nodded. "Okay if that's what you want big brother," She said as she once again placed her head on [Name]'s lap.

"I hope they never do anything like that to you again," Lulu said as she closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep. However, her slumber was soon brought to an end as the bus came to a stop and she was almost tossed off his lap.

"It would seem as if we have arrived at our destination," Blake said as she got up from her seat. The others soon followed behind her and got up as well. The nine got off the bus and went towards professor Ozpin and professor Glynda. As they walked towards them the two turned around and looked at them. "Alright everyone so this what all of you will be doing for the next three days you all will be here. We have already given each of you the necessary supplies that you will need to survive. So you all will be here with your teams for the next three days. This not only a field trip but also a test. If you encounter any difficulties and one of you is hurt or in danger then do not hesitate to come back here. You will have failed the assignment however your assignment is nothing compared to that of human life." Ozpin said looking at them.

"Yes, we also advise you to avoid the dangers in the cave. The dangers include the following booby traps which can cause poison, bleeding to death, being burned, or freezing to death, as well as several Grimm. Other than that you are responsible for finding everything else out on your own. Now when the three days has passed please meet us here at three O'clock. You are dismissed." Glynda said looking at the students in front of her.

When they said this the members of team RWBY and JNPR walked away. However, as they did something caught the attention of a certain heiress. She noticed that [Name] was taking the route that lead to the lower catacombs as well as Lulu following behind him. However, she simply sighed and ignored this action and continued to follow her team.

As they did they were walking around the catacomb however as they were walking Ruby was along the side touching the walls. "I wonder what kind of traps we're going to see," Ruby said as she held her hands along the wall.

"We don't want to see any traps you dunce. If one of us gets hurt then we might all fail." Weiss said looking at the individual she had the privilege of calling her team leader.

"Yeah I know I'm not saying we should go looking for traps but just imagine what it will be like. Maybe we'll step on an old switch or, maybe will see an old death trap where we walk into a room with a bridge and a rock falls on it, or maybe one of these things holding the torches is really a secret lever." She said reaching for and grabbing it. "And when you pull it like this," She said pulling the torch down only to hear a click. When she did she watched as both Yang and Blake fell down a hole. "Something . . . happens." Ruby said a little nervous looking down the hole.

When Weiss saw this she let out a groan and looked at Ruby. "I told you not to go looking for traps you dunce," Weiss said looking at her.

"S-Sorry well let's go find where Blake and my sis went," Ruby said looking at her.

"Right it could be a bad thing if they're hurt and we didn't know about it," Weiss said as she and Ruby began to walk down the hall.

* * *

With [Name] and Lulu

The two were walking down a hallway until they came to a rather large room. When they did they heard something that sounded like screaming. [Name] looked up to see two figures falling down rather fast. When he did he sighed and put one arm out in front of him and one to the side. Within seconds, both Yang and Blake had landed on one of his arms. He then placed them down and looked at them. "I thought you were told to be careful," [Name] said looking at them.

"We were, but my little sister got a bit curious and well here we are," Yang said looking at him. When [Name] heard this he sighed and looked at them.

"Alright well you two can go that way and head towards the exit, or you can follow me and Lulu. I personally don't care which you choose." [Name] said looking at them.

Blake and Yang looked at each other for a moment before they decided to discuss somethings. "I think we should stay here with [Name] it's obvious that he has few tricks up his sleeve he's not showing us. Why else would he be down in the lower part of the catacombs and not up there with the others?" Blake said looking at the blonde figure in front of her.

"I know but if Ruby needs us?" Yang asked looking at her.

"She's with Weiss even though at times they may not act like it, they do make a pretty good team," Blake said looking at her.

"Yeah, even so I'm worried about her. . . Wait give me a minute." Yang said looking at her. When she did she looked at [Name]. "Hey, would you mind coming with us to my team instead. I mean no one would want to be alone in these catacombs right? Soooo why not join us." Yang said looking at him.

"I would, but I was assigned to say in the lower part of the catacombs until the three days are up that and I'm not alone I'm here with Lulu." [Name] said gesturing to the small Faunus. He then sighed and looked at Yang. "Not only that but to honest I've also been trying to avoid your sister Yang." [Name] said looking at her.

"What? WHY?!" Yang asked looking at him.

"That's something that you don't need to know for now. Let's just say I've done something and need her forgiveness for it." [Name] said looking at the female figure in front of him.

"Well avoiding her isn't the way to go about it," Yang said looking at her.

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell her yet. If I tell her right now I can assure you that it will only make things several times more complicated." [Name] said looking at her. Yang then sighed when she heard this and looked at him.

"Alright well how about Blake can stay with you until the three days is over and I go find my sister," Yang asked looking at him. [Name] was quite for a couple of moments before he looked at Blake.

"If that's what you want to do then I have no problems with it." [Name] said looking at the female in front of him. Blake then nodded and walked over to his side where Yang smiled and began to run in the opposite direction.

" _GREAT! I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN THREE DAYS_!" Yang said as she ran down the hallway. [Name] sighed when he saw this and continued to walk down the hallway. It was quite for a few moment before Blake finally decided to break the silence between them.

"I'd like to thank you," She said looking at him. When [Name] heard this he looked at her a little confused.

"Thank me for what?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, you have saved me a total of three times now. Yang may not see it that way because of her semblance but if I had hit the ground I would have broken my legs and wouldn't be able to move." She said looking at the male in front of her.

"Okay, but I believe you miscounted this only makes two times I've saved your life." [Name] said looking at her.

"No, even though you didn't mean to save my life that the second time that is what you did," Blake said looking at him. When she saw his confused face she sighed and decided to explain. "You see it was when the overlords had invaded Beacon. Me and a few others where fighting Wi and it was just me left. He planned to kill me. If he hadn't of seen you on the monitors he would have killed me. You have saved my life a total of three times now." Blake said looking at him. "So as I said before," She said drawing a little closer to him. "I would like to thank you."

"Sure thing doesn't mention it," [Name] said looking at her. After he had said this another silence rolled in behind the three of them. This time, the silence was much longer however and like before it was Blake who broke the silence.

"[Name] If you don't mind me asking I have a question I would like to ask you," Blake said looking at him.

"Go ahead there's nothing wrong with asking after all." [Name] said looking at her.

"When we were on the bus. Lulu mentioned something about your training and you stopped her before she could go into detail about what it was. What exactly did they do to you?" Blake asked looking at him. When she asked this [Name] stopped in his tracks and sighed. He then reached for his shirt and pulled it up. Blake blushed when he did this however her red face soon turned into one of shock as she saw what was under his shirt. His entire mid region was covered in scars.

There were several scars on his body each one of them was deep and long some was almost a foot in length. Others looked withered showing signs that they had been caused by a source of heat meaning that those scars had been caused by heat. Several of them overlapped one another leaving little room that wasn't made into a scar. She looked at them in surprise and was soon brought out of her shocked state when she heard [Name] speak.

"I will not go into detail about my training, however, this is the long-term results of it. Each one of these scars I obtained during training each one of them was caused by a different means of torture. Somewhere caused by regular whips that had been lit on fire, others were caused by a blade that carried a one thousand volt current. Each way I obtained each scar is embedded into my mind. I can not no matter how much try no matter how much I want to forget how each of these scars was caused." [Name] said looking at her. He then sighed and pulled his shirt back down to cover the scars that had been revealed. "I was merely trying to spare you and your friends the more gruesome details." [Name] said as he walked past her.

Blake grew pale as she began to think about all the ways he had obtained each of those scars. As he and her walked down the hall she noticed that Lulu was holding his hand and smiled at this action. She already knew that the two had become rather close as well as an apparently edited version as to how they met. However the more she knew about the man in front of her the more question she had that began to pop up each one of them seeming to have no answer. "[Name] I actually have another question. Anytime someone asks about your past you seem to come up with some excuse as to not being able to answer their question. I suppose that's not a bad thing I mean everyone likes their privacy every now and again but why to go to such lengths to hide it." Blake asked looking at the male in front of her.

When [Name] heard this he sighed and looked at her. "Well, Blake the truth is that I'm not sure if I can trust you and your team yet. I wouldn't feel too left out though no one else knows about my past either the only person in the entire world not counting the overlords that know about my past is little Lulu here." [Name] said looking at the female in front of him. However he as soon as he said this he noticed something off. "Blake you feel that too right?" He asked looking at her.

When she nodded [Name] became on edge. "What's wrong I feel as if we're safe," Blake asked looking at him.

"Exactly that's not normal. We are in a catacomb that's thousands of years old, has traps and Grimm in it around almost every corner and more than a thousand ways to die. Now ask yourself this simple question why would any sane person feel safe her?" [Name] said looking at her. Blake looked offended before [Name] clarified what he meant. "Someone's here someone is doing something that would make us feel safe." [Name] said looking down the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" Blake asked looking at him.

"There's only one person who could make this place feel like a safe heaven. However, he doesn't know we're here otherwise he would have already engaged us." [Name] said looking at her. He then turned to Lulu and she nodded running to the corner of a room and covering herself with a dark blanket. When she did this [Name] started to run down the hallway with Blake close behind him.

"What's wrong [Name] what is it? Who's here?" She asked looking at him.

"It's Wi. That's the only person it could be. He's using his aura. However, he must have his inhibitors on." [Name] said looking at her.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked looking at him.

"I've felt Wi's aura before and this is definitely angelic aura, but it's not pure angelic aura. Meaning that Wi is thinking about removing his inhibitors so he can kill whoever he's fighting. We need to hurry while Wi doesn't take a lot of things seriously fighting is one thing he will always take seriously even if he's not acting like it." [Name] said as he and Blake entered a room.

When they did they saw Professor Port on the ground badly beaten and unconscious. Professor Glynda, and Professor Ozpin were looking at Wi, however, the blonde female was panting and seemed to have received a few scraps from Wi. Ozpin and Wi were currently looking at each other neither one of them made a move and neither one of them said anything to the other they were just staring each other down.

However, Wi looked over and noticed [Name]. "Ahh [Name] it's so nice of you to join us. Well seeing as how it's a three on one now I might want to even the odds just a bit." Wi said looking at him. He then gathers a thick outline of aura around his body. It was a grayish color and it held no feeling behind it at all. However, this changed when Wi reached for a pair of bracelets that looked similar to the pair that [Name] always wore.

When he moved them his aura became a white and started to emit a blinding light that caused Ozpin and Blake to cover their eyes. When they once again looked at Wi they had noticed that some rather remarkable changes had taken place. For starters, his skin had become a pure white color and started to glow. His eyes had also gone through the same transformation only they emanated a light blue light. They had also noticed two wings made of pure light had grown out of his back.

[Name] and Blake readied their weapons and looked at him. However when they did this Wi sighed. "You know [Name] I'm actually a little disappointed right now. I go through all that trouble of pestering Voz to let me come and fight you and won't even remove your own inhibitors. Honestly, I'm a bit insulted right now." Wi said looking at the male in front of him. However, he then sighed and looked at him. "No matter I'm sure that you'll change your mind after you find your present," Wi said with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" [Name] asked looking at the man in front of him.

When he asked this Wi chuckled and looked at him. "Come on my little [Name] you should know exactly what I mean if you think hard enough. Did you really expect me to play fair? I know everything about you remember? If I were to lose to you I would need something to distract you long enough so I could escape. Then after I did that I would leave while I left you to grieve over your present." Wi said looking at him. When he said this [Name]'s eye widened and he looked down the hallway he had just come from and started to run down it.

Blake looked at Wi then watched as [Name] ran down the hallway. "Well since [Name] isn't going to fight me," Wi said putting his inhibitors back on. Forcing all the changes from before to vanish. "I might as well leave," He said as he turned around. When Blake heard this she sighed and then went down the hallway that [Name] had run down.

However, as she was running she heard Wi say a few more words that she couldn't make out then laugh at the end of it. As she grew closer to the room she had left Lulu in she sighed that was until a wave of negative energy hit her all at once. It instantly made her regret going down the hallway. She, however, seeing as how this was the person that had saved her life three times now continued to run down the hallway.

However the further she ran the more her stomach felt sick and the more powerful the energy grew. When she finally got the room she saw with a solid black aura around him and red lighting emanating from his eyes. As well as another man standing there when she saw him she let out a gasp. It wasn't because of him alone it was because of what he was holding. In front of him was the damaged and blood filled body of Lulu and in his hand he held her severed head. It was at this time that she also noticed something else.

The energy she had felt. That overall evil feeling that made her sick to her stomach and made every fiber of her being scream to run away in the opposite direction. It was coming from him it was coming off [Name]. She then watched as [Name] began to walk towards the man in front of him. However sh could have never guessed the next words to come out of his mouth. "I'm going to make you suffer."

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking to the next one as much as I am. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try and answer them in the next chapter. Other than that I have nothing else to say so I'll see you all later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm back and here to let you know that I'm ready to write more stories this break was exactly what I needed so without further delay let's jump right into things.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 10: Rage an connections**

* * *

 _"Life is like riding a bike the only way to keep your balance is to keep moving forward." **-**_ **Albert Einstein**

* * *

" **I will make you suffer** ," Was all Blake heard as she watched [Name] approach the male in front of him. When he started to walk forward the male in front of him tensed up for a moment before he sighed and looked at him.

"You Wi picked me for this job for once reason and one reason only. It's because he knew that I would without a doubt be able to get out of here alive. You see my semblance will no matter how strong you are always ensure that I leave without a scratch on my body," The male said looking at him.

" **Trust me pal you're not getting away from me,"** [Name] said as he got closer to him. When he was about ten feet from the male he started to once again speak.

"Oh but that is where you're wrong because you see my semblance is teleporting allowing to move from one location to another location instantly," When [Name] heard this he jumped forward and just before he could reach the man who had killed Lulu he teleported away. For a moment [Name] just stood there on the ground not saying anything.

Blake then started to walk towards him but stopped when she saw that the thin black outline of aura that was around his body started to thicken and become unstable. **"You . . . You . . . _YOU BBBAAASSSTTTAAARRRDDD_**!" [Name] screamed at the top of his lungs and when he did Blake once again felt a wave of pure negative energy hit her followed by a large amount of wind.

The wind that was being released carried the negative energy through every part of the catacomb. It eventually got to where Ozpin and Wi were. As soon as Ozpin felt the energy he looked at the direction it was coming from with a slightly worried face. Wi, however, chuckled slightly and then started to laugh. "My seems like he's really pissed huh? I'm almost sorry I have to leave but sadly I must. I just hope he doesn't let his rage for me die anytime soon cause when we fight I want to remember it," Wi said as he turned around and walked into the shadows.

Ozpin, however, got up and looked down the hallway almost completely petrified from what he felt. 'Th-this isn't right aura shouldn't produce this kind of affects it's barely visible let alone powerful enough to produce wind. Not only that but the feeling I'm picking up from this aura it's unnatural I can feel the hatred the bloodlust like evil itself is being unleashed.' Ozpin thought as he slowly made his way towards the source of the aura.

As he did he started to hear what sounded like screaming. It was muffled at first but as time went on he slowly began to understand what was being said. To say what he heard was coming from someone who was mad would be an understatement. He then finally made his way into a rather large stone room and when he did he saw that the aura, as well as the insults, were coming from [Name].

" _ **I'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES AND POOR BLEACH IN THE SOCKETS. I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR FINGERNAILS AND DIP THEM IN SALT! I'LL TAKE YOUR TEETH AND PUT THEM TO THE GRINDSTONE! HOWEVER WHEN I MEET YOU AGAIN WI THERE'S ONE THING YOU CAN BE SURE OF! I'M GOING TO USE EVERYTHING BIT OF POWER I HAVE TO KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME I'M GOING TO USE EEVVEERRYYTTHHIINNGG!"** _ [Name] shouted while his aura grew more and more unstable until the end when it reached a point of power Ozpin had no idea existed it reached the ceiling and became so great it cracked the concrete ground he was standing on.

'He's releasing so much power. If he doesn't stop soon he'll bring this whole place down.' Ozpin thought as he looked at the male then noticed how close Blake was to him. She was less than a foot away from him. 'This isn't good she can't move. She's receiving the full force of his aura, if she stays around him any longer she may go insane.' The silver haired male thought as he looked at the two of them.

However, he then saw Blake do something he never thought he'd see anyone in her position do. She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder. "Please stop," Ozpin heard the voice of the female say before he saw her do something, even more, crazy. She moved her other arm around him and brought him closer to her wrapping [Name] in a hug.

This, however, had no effect on the aura and Ozpin could only imagine how much pain she had to be in at the moment. His aura was powerful enough to crack the concrete he stood on and she was having full body contact with him at the moment. "I get it your mad. We all get mad but this isn't the way to go about it, You have me and Ruby and Yang as well as some other that you can lean on now. Please stop this you're scaring me. You're scaring your friends," He heard Blake say.

When [Name] heard Blake say this his aura slowly calmed down and he reached behind her and started to pet the back of her head. "Sorry I'm fine now, So please stop crying," [Name] said as he continued to pet the back of her head. She then separated from him and wiped her tears.

"Glad to see you're back to normal," Blake said as she looked at [Name].

"Yeah . . . thanks for bringing me back to my senses," [Name] said as he turned around and began to walk out of the catacombs.

"Were are you going?" Ozpin asked looking at the male in front of him.

"I'm heading up to the surface I need some time to think," [Name] said as he walked up the stair. Blake was about to go after him until she heard a familiar female voice call out to her.

"Blake there you are," when she turned around she saw that Ruby and the others were walking towards her.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Blake asked looking at them.

"Did you feel that power just now? It was insane I've never felt such a powerful aura in all my life," Ruby said looking at her.

"Yeah it was pretty terrifying," Blake said looking at them.

"Yeah no kidding I found these two fighting a few Grimm and then that aura hit and they just ran away," Weiss said looking at them.

"Really it scared the Grimm?" Blake asked looking at them.

"Yeah however Ruby being the dunce she is decided to start running towards the energy and we followed after her," Weiss said looking at Blake. When Ozpin heard this he smiled and approached them.

"Team RWBY if you don't mind please head to the surface. Seeing as how we were just attacked by the overlords I have determined that this is no longer a safe field trip." When he said this they nodded and turned around. "Except for you miss Belladonna I'd like for you to stay here," he said looking at her the others shrugged it off and Blake walked over to him.

"Miss Belladonna I'd like for you to go and retrieve [Name]," Ozpin said looking at her.

"Mind if I ask why sir?" Blake asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Not in the least. You see I have seen how you interact with [Name] and have yet to see how the others interact with him. So at the moment, I know that only you truly care about [Name]. I can't tell how the others feel just yet. So I'd like for you to be the one to bring him to Beacon. I have a feeling that we'll leave before you succeed and I'm certain that if anything happens that he'll protect you." Ozpin said looking at him.

"I'd rather not Professor Ozpin that would take at least two days and he may find out I'm a faunas," Blake said looking at him.

"I can't say for certain but chances are he already knows that you are faunas," Ozpin said looking at her when he said this Blake's eyes widened in surprise.

"H-how?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Well I've been talking to [Name] in secret for some time now and some of his more advanced training included being able to tell the difference in blood just by smell. Seeing as how you're bleeding right now he probably got a good smell and already knows that you're a faunas," Ozpin said looking at him.

"I-I guess so but why don't you do it?" Blake asked looking at the male in front of him.

"The main reason is that [Name] has made it a point several times to let me know that he does not trust me. It'd be pointless for me to go and get him he wouldn't trust me enough to return with me until he was ready to return. However I feel as if you'd be able to get him to return and safely and quite possibly in better condition than when he left." Ozpin said looking at the female in front of him.

"Alright, I'll go bring him back. I don't know when we'll be back so please make sure that the teachers know about my leave of absence and that all my school work is sent to my dorm." Blake said looking at the male in front of her.

"I most certainly will make sure that everything is taken care of. I wish you luck on your quest miss Belladonna," Ozpin said looking at the younger female in front of her. When he said this he turned around and started to head out of the cave. Blake then sighed and turned to walk down the path that [Name] had gone down.

After about five minutes of walking, she saw some light. As she got closer she saw that there was a giant hole in the wall and that seemed to be where the light was coming from it. As she walked out of the hole she saw that she was at the edge of a cliff. She then turned to her right and saw [Name] sitting there just looking down the cliff with a blank expression.

"What do you want Blake?" She heard the male ask although it was filled with an emotion that she had never heard from the male before. It sounded like sadness.

"How'd you know it was me?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Your blood it smells like faunas blood and other than Lulu I didn't know any faunas," [Name] said as he turned his head to face her.

"So you know, How long have you known I was a faunas?" Blake asked looking at him.

When [Name] heard this he shrugged and looked over the mountain. "I don't know about two months. I first smelt your blood when you were attacked by Joseph it was really easy to pick out. In fact, it made a lot of sense why he attacked you after I figured out that you were a faunas." [Name] said looking at her.

"[Name] I hope you don't mind me asking but why were you and Lulu so close?" Blake asked taking a seat beside the male.

"She's the only person I ever considered family. I've never had a connection like that before. So it felt good knowing that I had that connection with someone and knowing that they also returned my feelings. Although now I know it was all in vain and it's because of someone that I used to idolize," [Name] said looking at them.

"You know [Name] you're one of the very few people that know I'm a faunas. Do you know why I try to hide the fact I'm a faunas?" Blake asked looking at the male beside her.

"I assume it has to do with your childhood," [Name] said looking at the female beside him.

"Partially, I didn't want to be judged because of my heritage. I wanted people to see me for who I am not for what I am. Now true being a faunas didn't make life easy but it's the truth. I did things that I now regret because of what I thought was right," Blake said looking at [Name].

"I guess that makes two of us. The way I was raised the way they treated me I've done so many things that kid my age shouldn't have done or even be capable of really. You know one day someone came and told me that the Overlords were using me and I didn't listen looking back I wish I had listened to him. It would have saved me a lot of pain and emotional turmoil," [Name] said looking at the Faunas in front of him.

"[Name] how about this I'll ask some questions and you answer them honestly no hiding anything and you can ask me whatever you want and I'll answer it honestly. Does that sound fair?" Blake said looking at the male in front of her. The only response she received was a nod of the males head. "Alright well first things first for a while now I thought that you weren't just a normal member of the overlords were you," Blake said looking at him.

"No you're right then again I never said that I was just a normal member," [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well, then what were you?" Blake asked looking at [Name] when she asked this [Name] tensed up and looked at her.

"You know you're going to be the second person I've ever told about this the first being Lulu. If you want to know the truth then you'll need to know the entire story of how I came to be. A long time ago the overlords set out to create a weapon that would help rid the world of violence. A weapon that would only obey them a weapon that could adjust to the current situation a weapon that would always make the right calls based on what they were told was right. Needless to say that a regular weapon couldn't achieve these results. No, what they need was a living weapon," [Name] said looking at her.

When he said this Blake grew a little pale as well as shocked. "So you were that weapon?" Blake asked looking at him although deep down she already knew the answer.

"Yeah you're looking at the end result of eleven years of torturous training. I was forced to do things at a young age that no one should be forced to do. Every day it was the same routine wake up, train, eat, train, eat, train, sleep. It was like that from even before I was born," [Name] said looking a Blake.

"What do you mean before you were born?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Well I was born into this world I was created inside a lab. They based me off Wi's DNA then they out me inside an artificial womb so that they could safely and accurately see how I was progressing. Even when I was in the womb though they still found ways to ensure that I would turn out to be the way they wanted so they would send electricity into the womb to help stimulate muscle growth," [Name] said looking at her.

"I had no idea. I-I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memories," Blake said looking at the male.

"It's fine. I got over all that a long time ago," [Name] said as he got up. However as they got up they heard a loud noise pass over them and looked up to see that an emergency jet had taken off over their heads. "Seems like we're walking home," [Name] said offering a hand to Blake.

"Yeah seems that way," Blake said as she got up. [Name] and Blake then started to head into the catacombs however as they were walking Blake once again thought of another question. "[Name] this gonna be a really weird question but have you ever you know been . . . in . . . love?" Blake asked looking at him.

"I guess I have experienced one part of what love has to offer but as for actually being in love I can not say that I have been in love," [Name] said looking at her. "What about you have you ever been in love?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I used to like this guy but as soon as he found out I was a faunas he rejected me," Blake said a little sad.

"Wow what a stupid reason not to date someone," [Name] said as he and Blake started to make their way up a set of steps.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Well, I may not understand the differences between faunas and humans as much as everyone else does but from what I can tell you are practically the same race. That like saying two house cats shouldn't be together because they're not the same color or because their fur doesn't have the same pattern. To me it just never made any sense," [Name] said looking at the female in front of him.

"You know I wish more people saw things the way you see things," Blake said looking at him.

"Alright I'll take that as a compliment," [Name] said as he and Blake made their way out of the catacombs. "Well we better start moving its five days to beacon if we walk three if we run," [Name] said looking at her. Blake nodded when he said this and the two began to walk through the woods.

"We shouldn't let our guard down Grimm could attack us at any moment," Blake said looking at [Name].

"I doubt it they caught a good proportion of my demonic aura so I doubt any Grimm are here within the next hundred miles." [Name] said looking at the female in front of him.

"Oh okay then," Blake started only for her stomach to cut her off. "Well, what are we going to eat then?" Blake asked looking at him. [Name] then stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment before he looked up at Blake.

"There is a way that we can get there before sundown tonight so if we do get there then you could probably get something to eat," [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well, what do we have to do?" Blake asked looking at him.

"Well I've never actually tried it so there's a chance that it might not work but if you can become one will the shadows like me then we can get there in only a fraction of the time that it would take by foot," [Name] said looking at her.

"Alright well, how would we go about do that?" Blake asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Well let's try this," [Name] said as he got closer to Blake when he was about a foot away from her he wrapped his arms around her. Blake's face turned red when he did this and was about to push him off her until she felt her legs go numb. When she looked down she saw that he body was sinking into the shadows that were on the ground. When she saw this she decided not to move and just let the rest of her body be consumed in shadows.

When they were in the Shadows Blake expected him to let her go but he didn't "Now all we have to do is stay like this until we reach beacon," [Name] said looking at her. Blake once again turned red at this, however [Name] didn't notice because he was staring up at the sky watching it pass by at a supernatural rate.

Blake however not being used to staying like this for long soon found herself getting bored and out of curiosity decided to look at [Name]'s aura captivity. When she finally gained access to what she had been trying to find she felt as if it had been cut off or as if a large proportion was missing. She then decided to locate the source of why this was and let her hand trail down his body.

She finally found the source of why it was being blocked off. It was the two large rings that he always wore around his wrist. She was barely able to get her aura past this and when she did she felt just how large his true aura captivity was. However, it wasn't the size of his aura that caught her attention it was something else.

It was so gentle and warm it kept surrounding her own aura but as soon as her aura would raise its defense it would back away. It would do anything her own aura didn't want to do. She eventually found herself being relaxed enough that his aura eventually wrapped itself around her own. When this happened Blake found herself feeling much more relaxed and warm not to mention safe.

The negative energy that she had felt before showed no signs of ever being there. However she soon felt herself growing further and further away from [Name] when she finally opened her eyes she saw that [Name] was slowly inching away from her and saw that she was at Beacon and that it had become rather dark out.

"Well we're here you might want to head to your dorm I'm sure your team is worried about you," [Name] said looking at her.

"Y-yeah thanks," Blake said looking at him.

"Oh and Blake," When she heard this she turned around and saw a card flying towards her. She caught it and looked at it before looking back at [Name] with a confused expression.

"It's an aura card. I figured since you seem to be rather fond of my aura that it would be a good idea to give it to you. After all, I don't ever see myself using it anyway." [Name] said looking at her. Blake then nodded and looked at him.

"Thanks [Name] it . . . it means a lot to me," Blake said looking at the male in front of her.

"No problem," [Name] said as he began to walk to his own dorm. When he got there he saw a rather familiar redhead walking around the halls looking at little worried.

"Hey Pyhrra what's wrong?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Well it's just I want to do something special for valentines day and I can't think of anything and it's driving me crazy," Pyhrra said looking at the male in front of her.

"Okay well what seems to be the problem?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I want to do something that will really convey my feelings but nothing comes to mind," Pyhrra said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well seeing as how your probably doing this for a guy you should try thinking of what he likes then just go from there. You know to show him that you really care about him." [Name] said looking at the redhead.

"I don't think I can," Pyhrra said looking at the male in front of her.

"Alright how about this you try and do something for Valentines day and I'll do something sounds fair right?" [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah it does. Plus this way I'll be sure to go through with it. I can't afford to have you ruin your Valentines day because of me," Pyhrra said standing up straight with newfound determination. "I'll see you around [Name]," The redhead said as she walked down the hallway.

[Name] then sighed and walked to someone that he thought he'd need help with and sure enough, the blonde he was looking for was right where he thought she'd be. "Hey, professor Goodwitch mind helping me with something?" [Name] asked looking at the female in front of him.

"Sure what is it you need help with?" She asked looking at him.

"What's Valentines day?" [Name] asked looking at her.

* * *

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back into the swing of things but I hope this makes up for me being a little late. Like always if you have any question please let me know and I'll try and answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Then like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I'm back and here to let you know that I'm ready to write more stories this break was exactly what I needed so without further delay let's jump right into things.**

"Talking"

'thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RWBY**

 **Chapter 11: Valentines**

* * *

 _"Do not judge the way I think or the way I live until you have at least learned what I've been through and what it took to have gotten this far."-_ **Anonymous**

* * *

The young male figure known as [Name] was currently eating lunch. However like Pyhrra, he was rather distant and the other members that usually ate with them had noticed this. However, it was Jaune that first spoke up. "So [Name] Pyhrra how are the two of you?" Jaune asked looking at them.

"I'm fine Jaune," The two answer at the same time.

"You two have been quite so far. Any reason why?" Jaune asked looking at the two of them. However unlike last time, it was only [Name] that answered this time.

"I'm just thinking about how making a deal with someone can backfire on you in an instant because you didn't know what something was," [Name] said looking at his food.

"Oh okay and what about you?" Jaune asked looking at Pyhrra.

"I'm just trying to think of something," Pyhrra said as she also looked down at her food.

"Oh okay well can I help?" Jaune asked looking at Pyhrra.

"At the moment no Jaune," Pyhrra said looking at the blonde male in front of her.

"Alright well anyone got anything planned for Valentines day?" Yang suddenly asked causing both Pyhrra and [Name] to turn extremely red. "Oh, so that's what's bothering the two of you," Yang said looking at the two of them.

As soon as Yang said this [Name] slammed his head onto the table. "I didn't know what Valentine's day was," The male mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, so what happened?" Yang asked looking at [Name].

"I was walking to my dorm and I saw that a friend of mine was a little troubled so I decided to help them out. When I did she said it was because she was having trouble with finding a Valentines for Valentines day. I offered an agreement with her where if she asked the person she wanted to be her Valentines to be hers then I'd ask the person I want to be my Valentines to be mine," [Name] said looking at her.

"So you kind of put yourself in a bad place because you didn't know what the word Valentine's meant?" Yang asked looking at the male in front of her. This caused the male to nod his head in agreement and as soon as he did Nora immediately got up and looked at him.

"Don't worry [Name] I shall help you win the woman of your dreams over. I'll shall you exactly how you should treat a woman on Valentines day," Nora said as she began to drag [Name] off. Ren just watched as Nora and [Name] slowly disappeared down the hall.

"Well anyone else got any plans?" Yang asked looking at the figures in front of her.

"Well I plan on asking someone out for Valentines day," Jaune said looking at Weiss.

"Before you ask Jaune the answer's no," Weiss said shooting down the male before he even got the chance to ask. The white haired heiress then got up and picked ruby up by her hood. "Come on Ruby you and me have some training to do," Weiss said looking at the female in front of her. Yang then watched as a familiar scene played out in front of her of someone dragging someone else down the hall played out.

Yang then sighed and looked at who was left in front of her. 'There's Jaune he got shot down. There's Ren I'm pretty sure he has a thing for Nora so I won't ask him. There's me and I already know that I don't have plans for Valentines day. I guess I could ask Pyhrra but she doesn't seem to be handling this too well the way it is. So that only leaves one person,' Yang thought as she turned her head to the side to see that Blake had her nose once again stuck in one of her books.

"So Blake any plans for Valentines day?" Yang asked looking at the black haired female in front of her. When she did Blake blushed slightly and shut the book she was reading.

"At the moment no but I'm kind of hoping that a certain someone will ask me out," Blake said looking Yang.

"Aww that's so sweet and I think I know who you're talking about and I think the two of you will make the most adorable couple," Yang said looking at Blake. Blake's blush only grew a deeper shade of red as Yang said this.

"R-really you think we'd be cute together?" Blake asked looking at the blonde female in front of her.

"Yeah I know the two of you would look cute together. In fact, we need to go and have you look as cute as possible for when he asks you out," Yang said as she began to reenact the scene she had seen twice as she began to drag Blake away.

"Well this certainly is going to be an eventful Valentines day isn't it?" Ren asked looking at Jaune.

"Yeah no kidding looks like it'll just be you and Nora, this time, seeing as how Pyhrra has that boy she wants to ask out and everything," Jaune said looking at the male in front of him.

"Actually, it might be just you. I plan to ask Nora to be my Valentines. So looks like our dorm will be empty on Valentines day," Ren said as he got up to go and leave.

"Wait what do you mean? I still don't have a Valentine?" Jaune asked looking at Ren.

"You will soon enough both Nora and myself have both known she's liked someone for quite a while so do us a favor and try not to screw things up okay," Ren said as he began to walk away.

"A girl likes me? Well, that's cool I guess. I wonder who it is?" Jaune asked looking at his tray of food.

With Nora and [Name]

"So then you need to take her dancing. Girls love it when you take them dancing. I also suggest that you get her chocolate and flowers girls like those type of things as well. I also suggest you get her something cute like a stuffed animal or something like that," Nora said as she continued to drag [Name] behind her.

"Alright so dancing, flowers, candy, and something cute," [Name] said as he wrote down everything that Nora had just said on a piece of paper.

"You also shouldn't take notes on your date," Nora said looking at [Name].

"I didn't plan to this is more or less a checklist for the end of the day," [Name] said as he put the small pad of paper away. "Thanks, Nora I think I have everything I need," [Name] said looking at her.

"So you're going to ask her out today?" Nora asked looking at [Name].

"Yeah I am and to make sure it goes just like I picture it I'm going to need your help," [Name] said looking at her. Nora smiled at this and looked at him.

"Okay, what's the first thing on your list?" Nora asked looking at [Name].

"Well first off I'm going to go to the clothing store and get something more appropriate for my date if by chance she does say yes," [Name] said looking at her.

"Then what do you need my help with?" Nora asked looking at [Name].

"The flowers of course, after all, you said that it was an important part. So I'm leaving you with the job of getting me five hundred red roses," [Name] said as he turned around.

"B-But I don't have that kind of money," Nora said looking at the male that was walking away.

"I didn't say you had to buy them I just said you had to get them," [Name] said looking at her. Nora then smiled and used her hammer to fly off into the distance.

"Well while she's doing that I can go and get the chocolates, something cute . . . I'm going to need some help with that, I guess I could ask Ruby for help with that part, that leaves my suit I guess I could ask Coco with help in that department and last but not least a place to go. I don't think it needs to be dancing like Nora said so I guess I'll just mark that off my list," [Name] said as he seeped into the shadows and dashed off.

With Yang and Blake

Yang and Blake were walking through a store of dresses. Yang then pulled out a black dress and showed Blake. "I like that one but it seems a little small for me," Blake said looking at Yang.

"I know that's the point. It's supposed to look tight on whoever wears it so they can show off their figure," Yang said with a smile.

"Well if that's the case I'd rather not wear that dress then," Blake said looking at her.

"Look, Blake, the whole reason we're doing this is so we can make you look good for today. It'll help your chances of being asked out by you know who you don't have to wear it tomorrow when the two of you actually go out just today when you actually do get asked out," Yang said looking at Blake. She then walked over to her and handed her the dress.

Blake looked at the dress for a second a little unsure then back at Yang. "I want you to at least try it on," Yang said looking at Blake.

Blake sighed when Yang said this and walked into the changing room with the dress in hand. Yang sat down and heard a few shuffling noises then it became silent. "Yang I'm not to sure about this dress," Blake said through the door.

"I'm sure you look great, come on out and let me see," Yang said looking at the door. When she said this the door slowly opened and Blake walked out in a solid black dress that hugged her figure and sparkled in the light. It also had a slit on either side of the dress so that it could show off Blake's legs.

"You look great," Yang said looking at Blake,

"I know but I'm not sure I'll be able to wear this in the streets without gaining unwanted attention," Blake said looking at Yang a little nervous.

"NONSENSE!" Yang said as she grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her to the counter she then ripped off the tag and handed it to the cashier "Scan this please my friend will be wearing the dress out," Yang said with a smile causing Blake to blush slightly. The cashier nodded took the small tag and scanned it. After Yang and Blake had paid for the dress Yang looked at Blake and smile.

"Now it's time to find your man," Yang said as she once again began to drag Blake through the streets of Vale.

With Pyhrra

The redheaded female was in the kitchen of Beacon with some of the staff looking at her. "I beg of you please let me use this kitchen just for today," Pyhrra said looking at them.

"Uh sure kid but may we ask why?" One of the many females asked looking at her.

"I want to make someone something for valentines day," Pyhrra said her face becoming as red as her hair.

"So you want to make that someone special some homemade chocolates?" One of the females asked looking at her. Pyhrra once again turned red at this and nodded. The male then approached her and handed her a bowl. "If you look around we should have all the ingredients laying somewhere around this place and if you need help don't hesitate to ask any of us," The female said as she walked away,

Pyhrra then smiled as she pulled out a book and began to make the small treats 'I hope Jaune appreciates what I'm doing for him," Pyhrra thought to herself as she began to make the sweet treats that so many loved to give each other on Valentines day.

With [Name]

"Alright seems like I got everything set up," [Name] said aloud as he shut the door behind him. "Hope she likes it," [Name] said as he walked down the halls of Beacon.

When he was he saw Nora run up to him with a smile on her face. "[NAME] REN ASKED ME TO BE HIS VALENTINE," Nora said looking at the male in front of her with excitement visible on her face.

"Cool I figured he'd ask you out sooner or later," [Name] said looking at her.

"I'm so nervous what should I do? I know what girls like because I'm a girl but I have no idea what guys like. Can you help me?" Nora asked looking at the male in front of her.

"Nora I'm flattered but I can tell Ren likes you because you're you he's not going to like any other girl for the sole reason that they're not you. Just be yourself and I'm sure that Ren will love tomorrow whether the two of you just go to the park or the two of you end up fighting someone he's going to love it because he's with you. . . Although a kiss on the cheek at the end of the day wouldn't hurt your chances either," [Name] said looking at her.

Nora smiled at this and ran off. "THANKS [NAME]!" Nora said as she ran through the halls of Beacon.

"Glad things worked out for her," [Name] said aloud as he walked down the halls of Beacon. As he did the female that he had been looking for walked up to him.

"You ready?" Coco asked looking at him.

"Yeah, so where's our first stop?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Well, first we're going to stop at one of my personal favorite stores so we can get you some new shoes. After that, we'll go to this really small just starting store but their quality is pretty good we'll go there so we can find you a suitable pair of pants. Then we'll be going to the most expensive store in town to get you a new shirt and maybe a jacket it to go with it," Coco said looking at him.

[Name] nodded at this and the two of them walked out of Beacon and through the streets of Vale. When they did [Name] saw Yang dragging a well dressed Blake through the streets. 'She looks pretty today,' [Name] thought to himself as he continued to walk beside Coco.

As they walked by if they had paid attention they would have saw that Yang had stopped at a local tea shop. "Now according to what I know about him he's stops at this store every day. Now once he sees's how nice you look he'll ask you out for sure," Yang said looking at Blake,

"Really? I wasn't aware that he enjoyed tea that much," Blake said as the door opened.

"Look there he is," Yang said looking at Blake. When she said this Blake looked up and saw a familiar blonde figure with a monkey tail in front of her.

'Sun? What's he doing here? Wait Yang couldn't possibly think I meant him did she?' Blake thought to herself as she looked around and saw that Yang was nowhere to be found. "Hey Blake," She heard the blonde male say approaching her.

"Imagine running into you here," Sun said looking at Blake. Blake smiled looking at the blonde male in front of her.

"Yeah it sure was unexpected," Blake said looking at Sun.

"Blake you know you look really pretty today," Sun said looking at Blake which made her a little nervous even if she didn't show it.

"Thanks, Sun," Blake said looking at him, however, trying to find a way to chance the topic Blake looked at Sun and said the first thing that came to mind. "So do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Blake asked looking at Sun. When she asked this she mentally slapped herself for asking something that would put her in an even more awkward situation.

"Well not yet but if you don't have any plans tomorrow maybe we could spend the day together. So Blake will you be my Valentine?" Sun asked looking at her with a smile on his face.

Blake was quite for a moment before she let out a sigh and looked at him. "I'm sorry Sun but no. Don't get me wrong you're an amazing guy and a great friend but that's all I want you to be just a friend. Sorry if I made things awkward," Blake said looking at Sun. This made the male visibly upset but he quickly smiled to replace the atmosphere.

"It's fine I get it the heart wants what the heart wants and your heart clearly doesn't want me. I can't very well blame you for that now can I?" Sun said looking at her. Blake smiled at this and placed her hand on Sun's shoulder.

"Thanks for understanding," Blake said looking at him.

"No problem, after all, there are plenty of fish in the sea," Sun said looking at Blake. The female then walked outside and Yang smiled at her.

"So how'd it go between you and Sun?" Yang asked with a smile on her face.

"The guy I was talking about wasn't Sun and I ended up telling him that I didn't like him back," Blake said looking at Yang.

"Oh, I'm sorry when you said you wanted someone to ask you out I thought for sure that you meant Sun. I'm sorry Blake," Yang said looking at the female with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's fine I guess I could see how you thought that the guy I wanted to ask me out of was Sun. I mean it's a little hard to not think that's who I was talking about," Blake said looking at Yang.

"Well then let's go home who knows maybe the guy you want to ask you out has been by our dorm or something," Yang said looking at the female figure in front of him. Blake nodded and the two females began to walk towards Beacon.

With Pyhrra

The redheaded female was looking at the blonde male in front of her and to saw she was nervous was an understatement. "So what is it you wanted to talk about Pyhrra?" Jaune asked looking at her.

"W-Well . . . HERE TAKE THIS!" Pyhrra said pushing a small box in front of Jaune. Jaune looked at it for a moment before taking the box and opening it.

"These are chocolates," Jaune then took a small bite of them and his eyes lit up at the flavor of them. "Pyhrra these are amazing did you make them yourself?" Jaune asked looking at Pyhrra.

"Y-yeah I did. Do you like them?" Pyhrra asked looking at Jaune.

"They're amazing but why would you give them to me?" Jaune asked looking at Pyhrra. When he asked this the redheaded female felt her face heat up and look at the blonde in front of her. Suddenly gaining a sudden boost of courage she grabbed Jaune and gently placed her lips on his. Jaune was surprised but quickly relaxed into the kiss. When the two separated Pyhrra was red faced and looked at Jaune.

"Jaune will you be my Valentine?" Pyhrra asked looking at Jaune. When she asked this Jaune looked down at the box of chocolates that Pyhrra ad made for him and his face turned red. Finding himself at a loss for words he nodded his head up and down and looked at the redhead who now had a smile on her face.

The two then started to walk down the halls of Beacon and when they got to their dorm they ran into the entire team RWBY. "Hey, so Blake how did it go?" Jaune asked looking at her.

"Yang thought I was talking about someone else and, as a result, he never got the chance to ask me out," Blake said looking at Jaune.

"Sorry to hear that," Jaune said looking at her.

"It's fine after all I-" Blake began only to be interrupted by the white-haired member of her team.

"Blake you might want to look at this," Weiss said coming out of the room. Blake then went to see what she meant and when she did she saw a small stuffed bear on her bed with several above it forming the word "Valentine?" with a box of chocolates in the bears arm. Blake walked up to the small bear and saw that there was a note on the box of chocolates. She picked up the note and scanned over it.

"Hey Blake it's me [Name] I was going to tell you this face to face but when I came here you were still out with Yang and I didn't want to bother you. So I was just wondering if you would be my Valentine? I really like you and to be honest, you were the only person who was there for me when I lost Lulu so I kind of have a large amount of affection for you. If you accept then please come to my dorm because I have something else I'd like to give you before the night is over," Blake smiled at this and walked out of the room and began to walk down the halls of Beacon.

She came to the males room and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door opened and [Name] looked at her with a smile. "So does that mean it's a yes?" [Name] asked a bit nervously. Blake nodded and [Name] smiled and reached into his pocket before pulling out a bracelet. It had one small charm on it, it looked like two people holding hands with a heart in between their hands.

"Lulu told me to give this to someone special. I'm not sure what she meant by that but I don't want to lose you so I'm giving you," [Name] said looking at her. Blake smiled at this and took the bracelet from him. She then wrapped her arms around the male causing him to tense up slightly. [Name] then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her.

'My heart's beating so fast. Why is it doing something like this now?' [Name] questioned as Blake separated from him. The male then watched as Blake walked down the hall and he smiled looking at her. 'I'm almost certain she's special,' [Name] thought as he shut the door.

* * *

 **Alright everyone sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Like usual please leave a review and let me know what you think and like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter. Until then this is Killua saying see ya later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well like I said everyone here's the next part. I'm sorry for the long break and I hope all of you enjoy this chapter. However this chapter may be shorter than a few of my others and that's mainly because I couldn't think of a lot for this chapter. I have a bit of a small announcement that all of you may want to look at. It's at the ending authors note, anyway I don't have much else to say so I hope all of you enjoy the story and let's get into things.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _"SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

 **Chapter 12: Sorrow**

* * *

[Name] was walking down the streets of Vale with Blake. [Name] was holding a small flower, Blake looked at the male he had been doing this every day since Lulu had died. However, despite him bringing a flower to her grave every day she never saw any sign that he was in pain and his anger had seemed to vanish as well.

"[Name] if you don't mind me asking . . . Are you okay?" Blake asked looking at the male beside her.

"Yeah, I try not to think about it but it somehow always ends up getting to me," [Name] said as the two entered a cemetery.

"You know you shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up like this," Blake said looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah, I know, but it's all I was taught to do. I was always told not to show any form of emotion when fighting. That it could be exploited somehow," [Name] said as he continued to walk down the small path he stopped at a small gravestone. When they did [Name] leaned down and placed the small flower on the grave. It was quiet for a few moments before either of the two finally decided to speak.

"Does it still hurt?" Blake asked as she reached for [Name]'s hand.

"Yeah, but with you here," [Name] said as he took Blake's hand, "It hurts less than before," [Name] said as he continued to look at the small grave. Hearing this Blake looked at the male and placed a gentle kiss on the male's cheek.

"Thanks," [Name] said looking at the female beside him. When he said this Blake smiled slightly and looked at the male. "You should probably go back to Beacon before the others start to notice that you're missing," [Name] said looking at the female.

"What about you?" Blake asked looking at [Name].

"I'll head back to Ozpin had something he wanted to talk to me about," [Name] said looking at the female. Blake nodded hearing this and the two began to walk down the street. The two were quiet until they reached Beacon, and when they did Ozpin approached the two and gave them a kind smile.

"Glad to see the two of you back, [Name] if you wouldn't mind please head to my office. I will be there shortly at the moment I would like to speak to miss Belladonna alone," Ozpin said looking at the male. When he said this [Name] nodded and began to walk away. The two watched as he began to walk away and Ozpin turned to Blake.

"So does he seem to be getting any better?" Ozpin asked looking at the female in front of him.

"I'm not sure, he visits her grave every day, but I never see him showing any sign of remorse or sorrow. It's really concerning," Blake said looking at the male in front of her.

"I see, well Blake, everyone has different ways of grieving. . . Tell me do you know that every night he leaves Beacon to go to the Emerald forest?" Ozpin asked looking at the female in front of him. Blake was shocked to hear this and nodded. "Well, in that case, you may want to follow him some time to see what he does, that might help you be at ease," Ozpin said looking at the male. Blake nodded hearing this and watched as the male slowly began to walk away.

TIMESKIP

Blake was laying in her bed, she waited quietly until she was sure that none of the others were awake. The female then slowly got up and left the room as quietly as she could. The female then walked down to the room where she knew [Name] stayed. She only had to wait a few minutes before she saw [Name] leaving his dorm.

When she did she hid behind a corner and followed the male as he began to walk through the halls and eventually into the streets. She followed him into Emerald forest and climbed into one of the trees so that she could see him better. She followed the male onto a hill where she watched the male take a seat. She quietly moved over to him and watched [Name] reach into his pocket and pull out a small bracelet.

She didn't recognize the bracelet at first but it didn't take her long to remember that Lulu had worn that bracelet almost everywhere. Blake stood there quietly until she started to feel the same pressure that she had felt in the ruins. A sudden wave of negative energy that made her slightly afraid. _"DAMN IT,"_ [Name] yelled as he stood up.

"IT'S NOT FAIR," [Name] said as he lashed out and sent spikes made from shadows everywhere. _"SHE WAS HARMLESS! SHE WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!"_ [Name] yelled as aura started to gather around him. " _SHE WAS NICE TO EVERYONE! SHE WAS MY **FRIEND**!"_ [Name] yelled as he punched the ground cause a decent sized creator to appear.

" _PEOPLE LIKE HER AREN'T SUPPOSED TO DIE! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY SAFE_!" [Name] said as he finally calmed down and sat down. Blake sighed seeing that [Name] had finally calmed down only to once again become concerned when she saw tears starting to build up in his eyes. "People like me are supposed to keep people like her safe," [Name] said as he felt, even more, tears start to build up behind his eyes.

[Name] then once again looked at the bracelet that he was holding. "Damn it," [Name] said as he finally let the tears that had been building up fall. "Lulu . . . I'm so sorry," [Name] said as he continued to look at the bracelet. Blake suddenly jumped from the tree she was hiding in hearing this and began to walk towards, [Name].

When the male saw this he wiped away his tears and looked at the female. "Why are you here?" [Name] asked looking at the female in front of him.

"I heard that you came here, and wanted to make sure you were okay," Blake said looking at the male. [Name] looked at her and then put the bracelet away. Blake sighed seeing this and then sat beside the male. "You know it's okay to let your emotions out around me and the others. We want to be there for you . . . I want to be there for you," Blake said as she placed her head on [Name]'s shoulder.

"Sorry, it's just . . . I've never been able to trust anyone besides Lulu. I'm still not used to the company of others yet," [Name] said as he looked at Blake. The female smiled hearing this and looked at the male. She once again placed her hand with his and like before. [Name] took her hand. "Blake I've never been able to say this words to anyone besides Lulu but . . . I think I can say them to you now," [Name] said looking at the female.

When he said this Blake looked at the male a little curious. "Blake . . . I love you," [Name] said as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the female's lips. Blake was a little shocked seeing this and the kiss ended before she had a chance to relax into it. "That was my first kiss, I had heard that it's special, I'm not sure if that's true or not but I'm glad you have mine," [Name] said looking at Blake.

"[Name] . . . I love you too," Blake said as she once again placed her head on [Name]'s shoulder.

* * *

 **Alright everyone so once again sorry for this chapter being shorter than usual but like I said it's all I could think of and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer than you already have been. So like always if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the begging of the next chapter and like usual please leave a review and tell me what you thought. Anyway now onto that announcement I mentioned at the starting authors note. So the thing is to help me get back into the writing habit I'm going to be making a new RWBY story. This story is more or less going to be a OC story but I thought of a way to keep it interesting and a little unique at the same time. The reason I'm mentioning this instead of just writing the story is because I would like to barrow an OC from one of you guys. So if you guys have an OC and want to see them in a story then please PM me. Anyway that's all I have for now, see you guys next time.**


End file.
